Love and Money
by NightingaleGin
Summary: In the old days you married as best you could. When one family runs low on money after a father's death and grand money debts it is up to Gin to marry for the money her mother desperately desires. The man is horrid and it is all to easy to get distracted.
1. Part 1

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 1**

Gin sat on the windowsill watching the people below walk by. The people that grabbed her attention the most were the newsboys yelling out the most embellished headlines she had ever heard. She watched the older newsies help the younger everyday. The one that had always got her attention the most before was one that had a red bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat hanging from his neck.

She suddenly spotted him. His face was kind as he leaned down to talk to a young boy dress much like he was. After the boy scampered off with a single newspaper the newsie looked up to her building and she couldn't help the feeling that he was starring right at her.

Gin heard the maid enter but couldn't take her eyes from the newsie.

"Your mother wishes to see you." Stated the maid

"Thank you" answered Gin looking back just long enough to dismiss the maid.

However when Gin turned back the newsie was gone. She got up rather disappointed but left it as it was.

When Gin entered the bedroom her mother had a box on the bed and a smile on her face.

"It came." the older woman smiled

"What did?"

"The dress."

Gin rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel, but you know as well as I the money is running out and this man may be our only hope."

"Then you marry him. I think he's closer to your age than mine."

Gin's mother turned and grabbed her shoulders "If your father hadn't died and left all gambling debts to us I wouldn't be doing this but damn it Nightingale you are going to marry this man do you understand."

"Yes" Gin whispered

"Now go try this on. I'll send Trudy to help you."

Gin obediently took the box and walked back to her bedroom. Trudy entered a glance at the dress.

"The hem could come up a bit." Commented the maid; "We don't want you tripping down the aisle"

Gin laughed, "Wouldn't be that bad an idea."

Gin sat straight in front of her soon to be husband. She despised him. Everything about him annoyed her. He was a rather large man almost twice her age who always had two bodyguards nearby. He had glasses that were so thick they consumed his face making his eyes seem so tiny.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Is it not Mr. Heptson?" Started her mother

"Beautiful indeed" he replied without taking his eyes off of Gin

Gin sighed and tried desperately to ignore the stares and conversation of the man in front of her.

"Why don't you two take a walk?" offered her mother

Gin's attention snapped up. Her suitor got up to inform his bodyguards. Her mother waited for him to leave earshot before she grabbed Gin's arm.

"Don't mess this up. I will not be a seamstress and neither will you. You will make this work for the sake of us." Warned her mother

"For the sake of us or for the sake of you."

Her mother slapped her.

"What would your father say to hear you talk so?"

"If he were here he could go and suffer instead of me marring the man out there."

"Don't talk about your father that way."

"Why not he's the reason we're in this mess"

"You go change your clothes and get ready for your walk."

"No! I want an answer…a response. You can't keep ignoring this."

"Nightingale Lee you get yourself up those stairs this instant. I know this is hard and I don't want you to suffer."

"Like you would know anything about this kind of suffering you loved father. You stayed by him all those years and he stayed with you. I couldn't do anything like that with Mr. Heptson. I can't stand a single thing about him."

"You'll learn" Gin's mother pushed her to the door.


	2. Part 2

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13  
Part 2**

Gin had her hand tucked unwillingly into the crook of Mr. Heptson's arm. The two bodyguards were not more than three yards behind the two and it seemed as if he forgot their existence as he led her through Central Park.

"I'm a bit hungry. How about you my pet?"

How she hated to be called that but she didn't respond to the name just merely let it pass and shook her head.

"I'm going over there to get a bite to eat" he stated pointing at a vender a few yards away.

"I'll sit right here and wait" stated Gin sitting on the bench.

Gin kept her eyes low as she walked away with his two guards.

"Buy a paper miss?" asked a voice

Gin looked up. It was her newsie.

"I wish I could but I don't have any money on me." She stated

He was about to walk away but she grabbed his arm. He turned and looked down at her as she glanced to the vender where her suitor was heckling with the man.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Jack. Jack Kelly"

"Nightingale Lee. My friends call me Gin"

"May I ask why you're talking to me Miss?"

"You see that man over there"

"I saw him"

"He...I just need someone to talk to. My mother wont listen and...I must sound like a complete fool to you. Forget I ever said anything."

"What's going on?" he asked slightly worried

Before she could answer her eyes went wide and Jack felt a sudden knock across the head. Gin was shocked to see the two bodyguards start wailing on the newsie.

"Stop it! He didn't do anything!" she shouted pulling on them

The two guards held their ground pounding on the newsie laying hits on his face and stomach. Gin grabbed one of their arms and pulled to control the motion but was only thrown out of the way.

"Stop it!" she shouted again

Heptson hearing the noise yelled for them to stop. They followed orders and the poor boy fell to the ground and Gin immediately went down with him holding his head. She looked angrily at her suitor who did nothing but stand there and watch her struggle to lower him to the ground.

"Go get a doctor or something." She ordered

"Why bother? He's just some poor kid likely to die of disease anyway." Laughed Heptson

She was stunned at his behavior. It took her several seconds to regain her tongue to stop his terrible laughter.

"Get out of here!" she yelled

"Your mother won't like this."

"I don't care get the hell away from me!" She shouted

Heptson and his men walked away leaving the girl alone with an unconscious newsie. She had his head placed in her lap as she looked down at his battered face. She couldn't help but let her hand drift to his hair and brush a few strands from his face.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

A voice that seemed so light at first began to enter her head. It was a child…it had to be.

"Jack?"

"Over here!" she called guessing that was the small newsie from before.

She couldn't be seen so she gently put his head on the grass before getting up and running off. She stopped far enough away not to be noticed but close enough to make sure he was found. The small boy came around the corner of the bush and ran back to the opening.

"David, Blink, Mush…he's over here!" the boy shouted before running back to Jack.

Gin watched as a boy with an eye patch and another boy lifted Jack and carried him away. Somehow Gin had found her answer…this was her escape.

Jack couldn't remember much of what happened. There were only battered memories of a girl who had held him. He could still feel the softness of the touch that had trailed across his face. Her touch was the only thing that kept him alive.

"You're lucky you aren't dead" voiced Blink who had been keeping an eye on him

"What happened?"

"No idea but it looks too bad to be the Delancy's. They never had the strength it takes to get you down let alone leave the marks on you."

"How bad is it?"

"You should stay in bed a few days. You got quite a few ribs cracked and maybe bruised an organ or two. Let's not begin on the size of the shiner on your face."

Jack just shook his head. He wanted to remember so badly. Maybe it had been Sarah. That had to be it who else would touch him so sweetly.


	3. Part 3

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 3**

Alison was Gin's best friend and as they walked down the street she noticed Gin off in another world.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know better than that."

"Nothing!" she shouted

"Alright."

Gin felt sorry about talking that way to her friend but her eyes still searched the crowd for newsies. She felt so guilty after what had happened to that newsie those few days ago.

"Alison?" Gin asked her best friend after they had been walking down the street in silence for quite a time.

"Yeah"

"What do you think about…well about love?"

"Love? Love is what we read about in books my dear." Laughed Alison

"Well you see I think I'm in love."

"That's wonderful."

"It's not with that horrible Heptson man." Explained Gin

"Oh…It'll come." Reasoned Alison

"I'm in love with a newsie" Gin confessed, "I barely know him. But the feeling of him near is something I've never felt before. Mr. Heptson. Mr. Heptson…I hate him. He's like a mole."

"He looks like one" laughed Alison trying to lighten the mood

"He's a terrible man who runs through life without seeing anyone else. He's blind to every need but his own."

"I don't know what to say."

"I've had dreams of marring Jack instead of that Mole."

"Who's Jack? Never mind listen to me. Here comes the bride is a lovely little ditty but marrying for love is a foolish thing to do. Cause love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl. Dearie marry the Mole."

"How can I marry someone who I could out wit with no effort."

"True it's a fact that he's not exactly witty. He's blinder than a bat but at least his eyes are blue. His breath may be alarming but he's charming...for a troll. Dearie marry the Mole."

"But if this is love-"

"Romeo and Juliet were very much in love when they were wed. They honored every vow but where are they now? They're dead!"

"But-"

"Dead!"

"I-"

"Very, very dead."

Gin put her hands on her hips giving up on trying to reason with her.

"Poor Nightingale your brain's so itty bitty. I hate to seem a pest but I know what's best for you. Just think of all the ways that you can decorate his home."

"Is that all you live for with your husband?"

"Take my advice. I'll bring the rice. Dearie marry the Mole."

"But I love-"

"Marry the mole."

"How can I when-"

"Marry that mole."

"You don't understand at all-"

"M is for money OLE."

"I'm not like you and my mother. I don't care for money and if it was my choice I would live poor and happy rather than rich and with that...that...MOLE!"

Gin stormed away from her friend. She had expected support from her friend not reprimand. After getting a block or two ahead of her friend a newsie approached her.

"Buy a paper Miss?"

She turned to see the boy with a crutch under his arm.

"Yes" she stated grabbing for her purse to pull out a penny

He gave her the paper and was about to hobble off but she stopped him.

"I was wondering if you know a friend of mine."

"I might" he offered

"His name is Jack. He's a newsie and-"

"You know Jack?"

"Kinda see I want to offer an-"

"He got beat up pretty bad the other day."

"So I heard."

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Me…go see him?"

"Of course"

Gin thought about it for a moment. She looked back at her friend who was still a few steps behind her.


	4. Part 4

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 4**

Gin couldn't believe that she had given up the chance at seeing the newsie again. The boy with the crutch was so sweet and she was certain he never noticed the fact that she was clearly in a class above him. That's what she loved about people like that. There was no distinction. _Why can't we all be that way?_ Gin asked herself.

The boy was almost disappointed when he walked away without her going as well. What would she be doing right now had she gone with him? Would she be standing at the bedside of the handsome newsie she had fallen for? Would she have been treated as an outsider? She would never know cause she never went and had no way to get there now. Instead she stood on a wooden box and her maid was trimming the hem of her dress.

This was her wedding dress. She still wasn't prepared for this how could she be? Gin's mother was being unreasonable because she didn't want to lower herself to working. Gin was prepared for that...she had been since her father died.

Gin knew about the debts before he did it. He confided in her one night when he was drunker than need be and couldn't control his tongue.

"Look at you" started her mother, "my perfect little girl going off and become a perfect bride." Her mother's voice broke into her memories.

"Far from perfect mother." Gin commented through the mirror

Her mother ignored the remark as she did many of her daughter's smart comments.

"Finally all of my work coming together." her voice trailed off.

Gin wanted to scream. _Your work_! Gin thought angrily, _So glad you're suffering this great loss for me Mother_. Gin felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one paid attention. Gin's life was slowly falling in around her and there was no way to stop it.

"You don't seem yourself my dear" voiced her mother

"I wonder why." State Gin flatly

"I heard about your argument with Alison."

"Great. What do you have to say about it mother?"

The house cook suddenly burst through the doors of her bedroom.

"Mrs. Lee! There is a emergency in the kitchen."

Her mother never answered Gin just ran out to see to the problem.

"Maybe the house will burn down" commented Gin

"Oh come now Miss Nightingale" cooed her maid

Gin watched her maid's gentle finger weave the needle through the smooth white fabric. Watching her hands sent Gin's brain into motion.

"Sneaks?"

"Yes?"

The maid stopped her work and looked up used to the sudden burst of conversation that always came from Gin. Mrs. Lee was far too strict in her ways to ever talk to a servant the way Gin did and maybe that was why Sneaks listen to Gin and treated her more like a friend instead of an employer.

"I will never please my mother. I'm done trying. I want to please myself." Gin reasoned

"As you should"

"So you won't mind doing me a favor."

Sneaks suddenly realized that Gin was up to something and when Gin was up to something it only meant trouble from the missus.

"What are you planning?" asked Sneaks cautiously

"Help me out of this dress."

"What are you thinking?" she asked again

"Oh come on Sneaks. Please."

Sneaks eyed the buttons of the wedding dress judging her movements before she made them. Her hands went up to the buttons and Sneaks unbuttoned the back of her dress.

Gin quickly slipped out of it. She stood there in nothing but her bloomers.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" asked Sneaks still wondering about the plan

"This is where your favor comes in."

"Miss Nightingale? What are you planning?"

"I want to borrow some of your clothing"

"You want to what?" she said alarmed

"You heard me Sneaks I know your hearing isn't that bad. Your clothes…just a spare set."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Have I ever?" teased Gin pulling on the girl's skirt

"You're insane you don't know what it's like out there. You've been so privileged-"

Gin interrupted her with one motion.

"Don't talk to me about privileged. I saw that money come in and I saw it leave. My father wasn't born rich he made himself that way and lost it the same way he made it. I'm doing this."

"If you insist at least go somewhere safe."

"Like where?"

"I have a brother. He's got good standing with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. If you want I'll go with you and get things set up for you."

"That would be wonderful-you have a brother?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you here?"

"He wanted me off the streets. We saw the add for a maid and…here I am."

"I see"

"I'll go get you the clothes" voiced Sneaks as she slipped from the room.

The comment was said more for a way to get out. Gin was astonished that this girl had such connections. They had never come up before.

"Everyone is entitled to their own secrets" spoke Gin as she took off the remains of the fitting of the wedding dress.


	5. Part 5

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 5**

Gin and Sneaks made it to the street without being noticed. Sneaks had quickly changed into a pair of pants knowing full well what her brother would say to see her in a skirt. He'd likely go on and on about guys coming up and raping her. She always thought he worried far too much.

The two made a point of getting lost in the crowd and made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Gin had even thought enough ahead for money. She had stolen a small amount from her mother's purse and she was off hoping to find this as an escape from a marriage that would surely ruin her life.

She heard the rough conversation of two men leaning against the corner a building and quickened her pace. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked and kept her face and hair covered with a shawl through out the trip. Sneaks led the way faithfully going back to a place where she had been rejected.

Though her brother did it out of love it still hurt. He pushed her away without a second thought or though it seemed to her. The truth was that he wanted a better life for her. A life with a steady wage at the end of the week, and a comfortable place to sleep at night without any threat of being attacked that's what he wanted for the sister he loved so dearly.

Gin had to admit she was somewhat surprised at the vision on the docks. Newsies were jumping from them only to climb back up and do it again. One stopped long enough to notice the two but did little else.

Suddenly a newsie who had been talking to the one on top of the crates jumped down in what seemed to be a slight anger.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

The tall muscular newsie intimidated Gin and she immediately started to back up only knocking into one of the boys behind her. She spun around loosening the shawl and it fell to her shoulders releasing her shoulder length, amber hair. When she turned back the newsie questioning Sneaks seemed to get angrier.

"What were you thinking bringing her here? You're going to lose your job." he all but shouted

"Please don't yell at her. Don't say that I'm any different than any of you." Gin paused hoping he'd get the hint "I'm just as poor." Gin pleaded

"What?" His gray eyes turned into a storm

"She has run off, Graft." Explained Sneaks getting nervous at his reaction

"You didn't want to do that…go back home." He ordered Gin

Gin had had enough of him. She stepped in front of Sneaks though she could hear Sneaks protest her doing such a thing.

"You may be the boss of your sister but you are not the boss of me." She countered

Gin couldn't believe the words had left her mouth and neither did Graft. Somehow she was able to further straighten her posture as she continued to stand up to him.

"I've met worse men than you…hell I was engaged to one so don't start that with me"

"Why you-"

This became a scene to the other Brooklyn newsies. Some girl out of no where was standing up to Spot's right hand man. Spot also took note of it.

"What do we have here?" he questioned as he got off his perch stopping Graft.

"I'm seeking a shelter for the time being." Explained Gin softening her voice to benefit her chances; you always catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"So what brings you here?" Spot asked

"Sneaks said I might find a place here under your protection."

"Don't seem to me like you need much protecting."

"I've given up on everything I've ever had. I want to start a new life. This is the way I'd like to do it however there is no doubt that they will come looking for me. I'll need your help at staying hidden and staying alive."

_If one of those bodyguards ever reach me_ she thought.

Spot had been known to have a slight soft spot for Sneaks so he gave the amber haired girl in front of him another look. She had quite a mouth on her for a rich, society girl. He was surprised at how well she handled herself something very important for living here and there was something about her.

"Name's Spot Colon. Welcome to Brooklyn." he reached out his hand, which she took


	6. Part 6

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 6**

Spot led her to a bunk bed that was separated from the guys. He wanted her as safe from the guys as he could make her. His bunk was the next one over so he wouldn't be far from reach should she need him. He promised Sneaks that he would watch after her friend as she left back to her work as a maid.

Spot still wondered what would be so terrible in this rich girl's life to make her run off from the life of luxury she knew before. He watched her pull back the thin sheet on the bed before climbing in. Satisfied that she was well settled and in bed Spot rolled over and began to drift off.

Gin slept well in the small bed below yet another. It was a new concept but she was ready to accept it. As she slept she got the feeling that someone was watching her. In fear that it was Mr. Heptson or one of his men she opened her eyes to see if there was indeed someone. There in front of her face was indeed a person though he was far too thin to be one of her guesses. She immediately tried to move but he blocked her. When she took a breath to scream he roughly covered her mouth with his. She could feel his hands move towards her skirt and panicked.

She looked over to the place where she knew Spot was sleeping hoping he would have heard, but he was still sound asleep. Gin continued to struggle and used as much arm strength as she could to push him away but though he was thin he had muscles.

Feeling her skirt begin to slide from her hips she did the only thing she could think of. With him nearly straddling her to stop her movement and covering her mouth with his own he never suspected what she had coming. Gin quickly thrust her knee up causing him to gasp in pain.

He rolled off of her holding himself and trying to breathe. Gin was trying to catch her breath as she lay on her back somewhat shaking from the experience. She heard him get off the floor and stumble away but never figured out which bed he went to or even got a good look at him in order to identify him. With no other sounds Gin began to drift off but still had one ear open for any sign of returning visitors.

As dawn broke she heard someone slip from a bed not far from hers. She braced herself for the worst but the steps walked passed her and to the bunk set next to her instead. Curious her eyes slipped open enough to see a boy of about 10 climb up onto Spot's bunk and gently shake him.

"Spot. It's time to get up" the boy whispered

"Alright Clock. I'm up" she heard Spot grumble as he rolled out of bed and began the shouting.

"Get up you bums it's time to start selling. Move it let's go."

Spot shouted on and on hitting some of the more resistant newsies. She kept her eyes closed but traced his steps as he stopped in front of her bed. She then opened her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked

"Not so good, but that's fine" she smiled getting up from the bed taking note to pull her skirt enough to reclasp it after the tumble last night.

Subconsciously she looked for any of the boys who might not be walking too straight after their run in last night. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she stopped not wanting Spot to see and make a big deal out of it. Spot noticed though he was trying not to.

"Did one of the guys come after you?" he asked

Gin felt guilty about lying even though she had done it before.

"Yes, but I took care of it." She stated

Just then Spot noticed that one of the boys was taking a little extra time while getting dressed and seemed to be favoring a certain part of his body as if…as if some one hit him there…pretty hard by the looks of it. Spot couldn't help but chuckle at the sight but said not a word to the girl beside him.

The newsies all walked to the Brooklyn distribution center some splitting to head to Manhattan but most stayed here. Gin took her time trying to memorize the way so she would easily find her way back to here new home. A new body next to her drew her attention.

"Hey" he said

"Hello" she answered

"Name's Sage...you must be the new girl."

"You see any others girls." She remarked facing him

"You got a point."

He stopped talking but stayed next to her. Gin suddenly noticed the 10-year-old boy again as he ran up to Spot and tugged on Spot's red suspender.

"They've been handing out papes for a good 10 minutes now Spot." Voiced the boy

Sage leaned close to Gin.

"That's Clock. The kid's a human alarm clock. Never need a watch around him." Whispered Sage

Gin smiled, "Well somebody has to get you guys to work on time."

Sage stopped a sec but Gin didn't. In fact Gin quickened her pace to reach Spot who was leading the gang of newsies.


	7. Part 7

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 7**

Gin took a place in line and bought some papers with the money she took before she left home. She couldn't help but hear the whistling from behind her. She turned back to see where it was coming from. It was a boy not but 2 years younger than she with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

He nodded at her with a smile as he moved up to the window to get his own papers. Once out of the way of the line she began to look for Spot but instead he approached her.

"I'm gonna set you up with one of my best sellers." He stated"I'd do it but I have some business to attend to."

"I see"

"He'll take good care of you and if he doesn't I'll soak him good for it later" vowed Spot

Gin smiled"I'll be sure to let you know either way"

"Sage get over here."

Gin closed her eyes and couldn't help the feeling of stupidity at the way she had acted before and the slight dread of spending a whole day with him.

"Sage you're gonna take Gin here out to sell." Directed Spot

"No problem there" Sage stated winking at her

Gin rolled her eyes and followed him out of the distribution center.

After about five minutes of walking Sage stopped and turned to talk to her.

"Okay now the trick to selling is to ignore the headlines"

"You mean make up new ones"

"Yeah"

"I've heard you guys at work and it doesn't sound all that hard to me."

"Well if you don't think you need any help then you go right on and start selling."

"Alright I will." Gin stated confidently

Gin took a good ten steps from him and turned to face him before glancing down the front page for an idea. While skimming she passed an article that was about her disappearance. She quickly skimmed the article thankful that no picture was posted. However it gave her a grand idea.

"Heiress to the throne missing" Gin shouted

She saw Sage out of the corner of her eye stopping to look at her before shouting out another headline of his own.

"Murderous rampage claims" He never got to finish as there were a bunch of costumers by him reaching for papers.

After Gin scanned the paper she found that an inmate had been put to death and she glared at Sage thinking fast to come up with a better headline. That threat Spot had made seemed like a good idea to her. She grinned at the thought but she wasn't about to go that low…yet.

"No more of your damn excuses just find her" bellowed the fat Mr. Heptson

The body guard known as Jimmy turned and left entering the streets of Manhattan once again. He could have told Heptson that the girl was trouble from the beginning but alas he was the employee not the employer, a status, which Heptson repeatedly reminded him of.

"Where would she have gone" He voiced to himself

After looking up and down the street he decided to start walking not expecting to find anything but getting away from his employer as soon as possible.

"Being the smart girl I know she is she's not in Manhattan." He finally stated leaning against the wall of some building Jimmy took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Get back to work Jimmy" growled a voice from behind him

"Why do you insist on creeping up on me like that Creeper"

"Think about what you just said and get moving."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and got off of the building and started walking towards Brooklyn.

"Where are you going" shouted the other bodyguard

"I thought she would be smarter than to stay in Manhattan."

"Shows how much you know" scoffed Creeper

Creeper led the way back towards Central Park.


	8. Part 8

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 8**

Gin was nearly exhausted after another full day of trying to out do Sage. She was last in the lead and actually finished selling her papes at the same time he did.

It had been almost a week since she had left home on a wing and a prayer. She began to learn the newsies one by one, which ones to talk to and which to avoid.

They entered the lodging house together with Sage being somewhat the gentleman by opening the door for her to walk through first. Gin walked in keeping her head held high being the victor of the day.

"You beat him again didn't you Gin" joked Doc from his seat across the room

"Was there any doubt" returned Gin with a playful swat at Sage as he walked in

There was a general laughter about the room but once things cooled a little Gin happened to notice Graft giving out yet another speech.

"He never rests does he" Gin commented to Sage

"Who"

Gin nodded in the direction of Graft careful not to show she was indicating him. Though she frequently undermined his authority he certainly gave her an earful for it later. Though she knew him to be intimidating something about him seemed so soft after her time with Heptson.

"Oh yeah. Well what do you expect." Answered Sage

"True"

"But look who he's got today"

Gin took another look and what do you know that boy wasn't a boy but it was a longhaired girl. Gin began to make her way over to the two.

"I wouldn't do that." warned Sage

"I know you wouldn't." she teased as she continued walking

It was more of a weaving job than anything to make her way to the other side of the room where the two were standing. Gin was somewhat surprised to actually see a girl in the lodging house. Spot didn't like girl newsies, which still surprised her given that she was there though she had heard full well why. Gin pushed the thought aside at the possibility of talking with another girl. However after getting close enough to the conversation she soon found who the girl was and became slightly worried.

Sneaks was getting yet another lecture from her brother on the fact that she was going to get fired if she kept this up. Gin interrupted the conversation pulling Sneaks aside completely ignoring Graft, which she knew she'd pay for later.

"It's about time you got back" she stated"I was starting to worry"

"How are things going" Gin asked

"Well your mother is throwing a fit, as usual. Mr. Heptson.well he's sent out the watch dogs, but as far as I know they are staying in Manhattan."

"You're sure"

"Not really but as far as I can tell."

"It's better than nothing I guess"

"How are you doing here"

"Very well. Spot is taking good care of me.on your orders I hear."

Sneaks didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess if you got connections you should use them" Gin laughed

"I should really be getting back"

"Thanks.for everything"

"What have I done"

"Well you haven't told anybody.and that's plenty."

"That's sweet of you to say"

"I say only what I mean. If you tell any of them."

"I wont" Sneaks vowed

"I know you wont. That's why I trust this so much."

"Well I better get back before your mother throws another fit."

"Be sure to have the smelling salts" laughed Gin

A pang hit her at the way she was treating her mother, but what about all the years of mistreatment her mother had given her. With Sneaks leaving Spot made for the door for a quick goodbye, as did her brother. Gin sat in a chair after waving.

"Don't look so down" Gin looked up to see Wildcard who then took the seat next to her.

"You regretting anything."

"A little, but not enough to go back"

"Then you should be celebrating"

"You go on without me"

"I've got some stories to cheer you up"

Gin couldn't help but noticed the few smaller boys nearby perk up at the prospect of a story of one of Wildcard's far off adventures.

"I guess I can live with that." Gin smiled as Wildcard settled to tell another one of his tales as did the five other smaller boys.


	9. Part 9

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 9**

Gin enjoyed the look on the smaller boy's faces as Wildcard finished up his story with about as much a child's eye than any of those listening. She admired him. The way he entertained the children so easily like that he would certainly make a great father someday. Was that even a possibility for these guys? Would they ever make enough to support a family?

Gin noticed Sage sneaking up behind the children right at the most climatic part of the story. Gin believed they were more children in this game than the actual kids were. Gin laughed as Sage yelled and all the boys jumped a few feet in the air.

Suddenly the door to the lodging house opened and a boy entered. He was welcomed by many of the guys right away.

"Heya Spider. How was Manhattan" asked one of the boys

"Same old Manhattan" he answered

The newsie turned to sit at a table when Gin caught his attention. Spot caught his curiosity and called Gin over.

"Gin this here is Spider. He was in Manhattan visiting with his sister."

"Nice to meet you Spider" she spoke reaching for his hand but he looked at her curiously

"Do I know you from somewhere" he asked

Gin suddenly began to worry. Between Spot and Graft none of the newsies knew of her former riches.

"I don't think so" she voiced

"Oh wait. Yes I do."

Her eyes went wide.

"Don't say anything." She pleaded

"Climb any decent trees" voiced one of the other newsies ignoring their conversation

"This here is the best climber in Brooklyn" boasted Wildcard

"You cased me down the street."

Suddenly Gin remembered who he was.

"You." she voiced

He gave a crooked grin as he turned and ran up the stairs Gin quick to follow. Spot and the others of Brooklyn however had completely dumbfounded looks across their faces. Spot recovered first heading up the stairs.

When he entered the bunkroom he saw Gin and Spider on opposite sides of the middle section of bunks running around it. Gin getting more and more frustrated.

"What the- what is going on" Spot shouted as the two stopped

"We've met before" smiled Spider

"I've figured that out."

"I caught him in that crude game of his." Gin snapped

"What game" asked Spot

"Yeah what game, Nightingale Lee"

"I told you not to say anything you" Gin was about to take another run at him but Spot grabbed her waist restraining her.

"He had climbed a tree trying to get a better view. Isn't that what you said" Replied Gin

Spider couldn't look at her anymore.

"Me and an old friend happened to be passing below his perch."

"So how did he get caught" asked Spot with a hint of humor

"Care to tell it yourself, Spider" Gin asked pointedly

"I fell." he muttered

"You what" asked Gin

"I fell" he said a little louder but not much

"I don't believe Spot heard that."

"I fell! I fell right in front of her and she was so angry that she cased me down the street" he yelled

Spot cracked up laughing. Gin felt proud of her wonderful tasking in pulling down the best climber in Brooklyn. He deserved it.

She didn't want to know what he was looking for that day and she hopped he had learned something though she could tell he'd go and do the same thing again...not to her though.

Spot later explained everything to Spider so he would keep the secret as well. Gin agreed that the wonderful display earlier and him having to tell of his fall would be enough of a punishment and let the rest go.

Spot led the two back down the stairs and announced that they were old friends to the other curious newsies. They all shrugged and returned to their games and talking.


	10. Part 10

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 10**

Days turned into week and Gin became well at home with the Brooklyn newsies. She enjoyed the boys more than anything but something deep inside was begging for another girl for companionship. On the way home from selling Gin was discussing that very topic when Sippi showed up.

"Heya Sage…Gin" he called

"Hi Sippi" returned Gin

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing" protested Gin

"I think we should take her on a trip down to Manhattan for a while." Voiced Sage

"Manhattan" Gin asked worriedly

Gin knew full well who was there, and apparently so did Sage. For he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't let them touch you." He whispered"You're like a sister to me"

Gin smiled.

"I was planing to go spend time with Rae tomorrow. I'd be happy for the extra company" voiced Sippi

The next morning came and instead of selling the three made their way to Manhattan. Gin couldn't help but keep a sharp eye for Heptson's guards. The last thing she needed was to be spotted on some careless trip for companionship.

Sage could sense her uneasiness that had increased since they crossed the bridge.

"We heading to Tibby's for lunch" questioned Sage

"Sounds good to me" answered Sippi

They continued walking most of the afternoon taking their time as noon drew near. They entered a restaurant with very few people in it.

"Most everyone knows the newsies come here for lunch and since we're such a big bunch most stay clear. Tibby don't care much cause we spend quite a bit of money as well." Sage explained

It wasn't until the newsies started to drift in that Gin realized what a bad idea this was. Some of them knew her for what she was. She saw the newsie with the crutch who was called Crutchy and the small boy who was called Les.

Sage had her seated at a small table with him. They obviously brought quite a bit of attention cause before she knew it newsies were coming to introduce themselves. The one with the eye patch who had carried Jack away that day came first.

"Heya Sage who's the girl." He joked

"Blink this is Gin. Gin, Blink"

"Nice to meet you" Gin said quietly

Gin noticed a girl who came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And I'm Flee" she declared letting go of Blink long enough to shake hands with Gin

They left to order some food.

"They're all watching us aren't they" whispered Gin

"You ready to go satisfy their curiosity"

Sage got up from his seat and reached a hand to her. She took it and got up from her chair. She walked slowly towards the main group of newsies.

"Everybody.this is Gin" announced Sage

Most waved a greeting and some of the girls came up to talk quick before being claimed by their boyfriends. However, Crutchy took an extra long look at her. Gin knew she didn't look much different than the last time they met. She had a cabby hat with part of her hair pulled back to stay away from her face and kept in unruly, wavy curls.

"Do I know you" he asked carefully

Gin tried to get a response. "I don't think so"

Sage instinctively knew her distress and came to the rescue. "This is my sister" Sage stated quickly

"Maybe that's it" Crutchy admitted

Gin smiled as Sage led her back to the table.

"That wasn't so bad" he said

"Thank you." she whispered

"No problem. Sis."

Gin couldn't help the laugh.

"Well it's already said" he commented

"I think I like it" admitted Gin

He just smiled he liked the idea as well.

"Alright I'll just adopt you as my sister." He proclaimed with a laugh

Just then the doors to the restaurant opened again. In walked Jack with his head hung rather low. Gin knew something was wrong and so did many others however many left it be while a group of maybe five newsies gathered around him.


	11. Part 11

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 11**

Sage and Gin enjoyed a wonderful lunch with many newsies and finally some girls to talk to, but it was over now as they left one by one to sell more papers. Most everyone had left Tibby's leaving Jack alone at a table. Gin would make frequent peeks to the figure sitting there.

"His girlfriend left him" voiced Sage jolting her back to reality

"That's terrible" answered Gin taking another look at him

"The relationship wasn't a long one but he was really head over heals for the girl"

Gin shook her head.

"Finish up that sandwich and we'll head back to Brooklyn"

"Getting a little brotherly already aren't we" teased Gin

Gin took one last bite following his instructions. When Sage started to lead her to the door Gin slipped her arm from his and walked over to the table where Jack sat with his head in his hands.

She kneeled in front of Jack placing her hand gently on his arm. He looked up from his hand his eyes red with hurt and pain. Gin gave a sweet smile as she got up from her knees and began to walk back to Sage when she felt a pull on her arm.

She turned and looked down at her wrist covered with his strong hand. Gin looked back into his face.

"Who are you" he asked

"Gin" she answered

"Thank you"

She went down to her knees again in front of his chair.

"She hurt you terribly. I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do."

"You don't know who I am." Jack stated astonished

"It doesn't matter."

Gin looked deep into his eyes and saw more than any words could have told her. She got up from her knees once more and took both of his hands in hers.

"If you ever need to talk. It's better if you talk about it, I'm in Brooklyn"

Gin gave one more smile and slid her hands from his and walked to Sage. Sage offered her his arm again and the two walked out of Tibby's. Gin took open last look as the last window was passed and when she did she saw Jack's gaze following them.

It was surely a surprise when Jack stumbled his way into Brooklyn not three days later. He walked along the dock just as he had the year before when he needed Brooklyn for the strike. It seemed as if nothing had changed. There were still those jumping into the water and still those glaring his way and still Spot sat on his perch.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nibble Jack be quick. How you doing Jackie boy"

"Not too bad. I came to see Gin. Do you know where she is"

Spot looked puzzled but nodded his head.

"She's in the lodging house."

Jack thanked Spot and headed towards the lodging house.

When he entered the lodging house it was very quiet. There was not a sound in the place. He called out a few times but didn't receive an answer of any kind. Jack began to walk up to the bunkroom. When he walked in he noticed that the window was open. He stuck his head out and there sitting in the corner of the fire escape was Gin with a book placed in her lap. She looked so peaceful sitting there with her nose in the book that Jack didn't want to disturb her so he was about to go back when she looked up placing a slip of paper in-between the two pages she had been reading.

"Hello" she greeted"I heard your calls I was just too involved and almost done with the page. I'm sorry."

"That's fine if you're busy"

"No not at all" she interrupted

"I like the open air and if you listen you can hear the boys down at the dock" she smiled

Jack crawled out the window and joined her.

"So may I ask why you came looking for me" "Well the past three days I've been talking to friends but they never really helped. Then I remembered your calming touch and your offer of a talk and thought I'd try you out."

"I supposed it would help if we knew each other a little better but I'll do my best."

Jack smiled a little and settled in for the long story starting from when he first met Sarah all the way to the point of her sudden break up and new boyfriend. Gin stayed silent the whole time listening. She never judged or said any word just laid her hand gently on his arm and let him continue his story.


	12. Part 12

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 12**

Gin and Jack sat for hours talking. She gave him what she thought of the whole situation and he came back with his own comments on all he'd been through. They laughed some, well actually quite a bit. Gin got Jack to see pass his heartache and look to a future made all the better without the girl. Before they knew it was getting rather dark and Gin was slapping at her arms and neck in a desperate attempt to be safe from the mosquitoes.

"I believe that you're getting eaten alive" laughed Jack

"I think they like me a little too much" she smiled as he led the way back into the bunkroom.

When they entered most of the boys had sought the safety of the indoors as well and began with their card games.

"Gin? There you are." Voiced Sage

"Yep. Jack just need to talk so we went somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed." Answered Gin laughing at Sage as he had become about as over protective of her has Graft was of Sneaks.

"Thanks for the talk" Jack commented as he took her hands in his and kissed them

"Anytime" she smiled

"If you're ever in Manhattan don't hesitate to drop by."

Gin smiled as Jack left the lodging house. Sage watched her but said nothing.

Gin simply grabbed her book from her bed where she had thrown it and plopped down to read some more before the guys decided it was time for bed. Sage still stood in front of her bed and after reading only a few sentences she looked up.

"Is there something you need" she asked sweetly

"What was that"

"What"

"You and Jack."

"He needed to talk about the whole Sarah problem. It's all fixed." Gin smiled proud of herself

"That's not what I meant."

Gin simply rolled her eyes and began to read again save the fact that she couldn't concentrate on any of the words. She waited until Sage had left before she put the book away and lay in bed deep in thought. What had just happened?

The next day came and went. She sold her papers with Sage and returned to the lodging house in record time. However as she sat down for a card game with Sage the doors burst open and Sneaks ran up to her.

"We need to talk...now"

"Alright take a breath."

"No.no on"

Sneaks pulled her up the stairs so they could speak in private.

"They're in Brooklyn."

"What"

"They're heading this way. Heptson found out about my brother.I don't know how but he did. They're on their way right now."

Gin's hand went to her mouth as she ran to her bunk grabbing the few things she had and running for the door. A million thoughts were running through her head. Sage stopped her with his hands on both of her shoulders.

"What's going on? What's wrong"

"They're coming Sage" Gin sobbed"They've found me. I gotta get out of here"

Gin tried to move out of his grasp but he held firm.

"I won't let them touch you." Sage vowed pulling her close to him in a brotherly hug

"Sneaks go tell Spot I've taken her to Harlem"

She gave him a questioning look.

"My home town. I trust a lot of people there. They'll keep you safe for as long as those two are here."

Sage quickly started for the door but not ten feet from the steps of the door were the two bodyguards. Sage quickly slammed the door shut and pushed Gin away from it.

"Out the back Gin" he ordered

The order caught the attention of some of the newsies as Gin tried to protest.

"You can't fight them" she pleaded

"I promised I wouldn't let them touch you and I mean that."

"I know but you can't fight them they are bigger and meaner and they have been trained to do what they do"

"I've made a promise. Now out the back"

Gin gave up and headed for the back just as the door burst open with Jimmy. Sage was surprised with only one but the others jumped into action, but soon a scream from the back area brought his attention as Sage and a few others including Spot ran for the back.


	13. Part 13

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 13**

Gin backed away from the door, which was blocked by Creeper.

"I think it's time for you to be going home Ms. Lee" he growled

She kept backing up until she hit an object and when the hands braced her shoulders her eyes went wide with fear. However after turning around she discovered it was Sage with reinforcements. He pushed Gin behind him.

"Get her out of here." He shouted as the group went after Creeper keeping the huge guy at bay.

Gin felt a tug on her arm and turned to see the green eyes of Doc pulling her towards the stairs. Doc pushed her up the stairs. She had to hoist her skirt up above her knees taking two stairs at a time.

Why did this have to happen the day she was washing the spare pants she wore when she was selling? They were still dripping wet on the line while she was running around in the skirt that continued to get in the way.

They ducked into the bunkroom closing the door behind them. Gin circled in confusion.

"Out the window" ordered Doc as he opened the window and led the way down the fire escape.

Gin's heart was racing but she kept going even though she worried terribly.

"To the docks" he ordered again with a quiet whisper

"What? That's a dead end."

"Just go."

Gin nodded her head and ran for the docks ducking behind this or that and staying in the shadows as best as she could. When they got to the docks Doc jumped off and Gin followed.

It was hard to swim with a skirt and shoes that filled with water but she kept going. Doc was going through the same problems with a full set of clothing on and his shoes, but he kept pushing himself and her.

Gin got tired and started to slow so Doc turned grabbing her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"A little more" he panted as they continued their hard swim.

Gin kept going though she wanted to give up when her legs weren't moving, as they should with the skirt wrapped around them. They were swimming closer and closer to the bridge.

"Oh dear God tell me he isn't planning on swimming all the way to the bridge." She muttered to herself.

On they swam down three docks before he was satisfied and they climbed up. He gave her a hand as she pulled her soaked body out of the water and they began their running again. This time they headed for the bridge.

It was now closer than before which Gin was thankful. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going. Once across the bridge Doc took her through so many alleys and back ways it was a miracle to end up at the Newsboy/girl's Lodging House in Manhattan.

He let her enter first save the fact it was more like bursting in than a walk and Doc was quick to follow. The two were completely out of breath and Gin was in tears on the floor her legs finally collapsing under her.

The newsies looked at them strangely until Jack noticed Gin and went to her side to help her up and to a seat.

"What happened" a million voices sounded at their own time making more noise than was necessary.

"Shut up" screamed Jack

A sudden silence fell over the newsies revealing the sound of Gin's tears and breath.

"Back up give them some room" ordered Blink pushing newsies back

Doc pulled himself up to a seat breathing as hard as Gin.

"You're completely soaked. What the hell happened" asked Jack

Gin tried to answer many times but her voice wouldn't work. She began shivering despite the warm weather outside.

"Somebody get them some extra clothes." Ordered Jack

Gin watched Sling run up the stairs to get them.

"Two men…big ones...it took most of Brooklyn just to hold them off. They came by surprise and they were after her." Voiced Doc between breaths, which seemed to come more easily for him

Gin on the other hand was crying causing her breath to get anything but better. Sling soon came rushing downstairs with some extra clothing.

"Can you help her up the stairs to change" Jack asked Sling

Sling nodded handing him the clothing meant for Doc.

Gin slowly started to calm down. Her tears slowed as she changed into the dry clothing Sling gave her. She took a towel to her hair causing her waves to gently curl. Despite the new clothes she still shivered causing some concern. Sling got one of the blankets from one of the bunk beds and wrapped it around Gin's shoulders.

"Thank you" Gin breathed

Sling just nodded her head with the simple reply"You're welcome"

Sling slipped from the room and all was silent again. Gin just sat on the floor her silent tears falling down her cheeks as she leaned against the wall and stared out the window.


	14. Part 14

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 14**

Night came and with it were the tired newies slowly climbing into their bunks. Sling showed Gin a bunk she could use in the girl's bunkroom. Gin smiled her thanks and laid down though she could never sleep.

She lay there for a few hours hearing a few snores from the girl's and a whole chorus from the boys across the hall. Gin tried to get comfortable enough to sleep saying that was the reason, but deep down she knew it was worry.

She was ashamed to put her friends in such a position. Doc returned to Brooklyn hours ago and deep down she hoped he returned to a quiet, safe lodging house. Gin heaved a sigh as she gave up on sleep and threw the blankets off of her and walked to the door.

She was careful as she opened the door and silently closed it behind her. Gin slipped down the hall careful not to make a sound. She sat down on the stairs leaned against the railing. She spent many silent minutes in the dark with just her thoughts.

"You mind if I join you" came a voice from behind her

Her breath caught as she turned to look behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered turning back around Jack sat on the step next to her.

"You okay" he whispered back

"No."

"I guess I get to repay the favor. I wasn't expecting to so soon. Well actually I wish I never had to but, you know what I mean."

Gin smiled and nodded her head.

"In order to understand any of it you have to know the full story."

"We have time."

"I've never told anyone the full story not Sage, Sneaks, or even Spot."

"You don't have to tell me"

"I've gotta tell someone"

"Alright"

Gin turned towards him and took a deep breath before she began.

"I knew my father was doing it before even my mother knew. We were middle class for the longest of times then all the sudden one-day he got the jackpot and we became first class citizens. His gambling went on and he kept bring in the money. After a year or so the luck ran out. He became more depressed and barely brought home anything if he did at all. My mother got worried, as did I. He had quit his job long before due to the major money he was bringing in. It wasn't long after that that I saw-he committed suicide."

Gin stopped a moment and let the information sink in. Then she continued.

"I witnessed it and God help me I've never seen anything more terrifying. He didn't know I was there and he was pleading for God to forgive him."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"He was pleading as he pulled the trigger."

The tears were too much and Gin had to stop. In never telling a sole about this incident she never let go the feelings of pain and abandonment she felt due to it.

"You witnessed it" asked Jack after a few minutes

Gin nodded.

"Shortly after that we started receiving the bills. He had so many gambling debts to pay. It took over two thirds of our money to pay them off. Mother began to get desperate and tried her best to get me matched up with any well endowed male. That's how Heptson came in the picture. No matter that he was at least twenty years older than me he had money."

Jack lay his hand over hers and let her continue. The tears had passed and now her faced showed only anger and concern.

"My mother was overjoyed when he asked for my hand and gave him my answer for me. In truth I'd rather live poor than with that man. My mother wouldn't consider a life like that. She never knew the way he acted and if she did she ignored it. I eventually lost my patients with him especially with the way he acted. He treated the poor as his stepping stones. I saw him kick a poor boy in the street one day cause he was sleeping on the sidewalk. The day he let his men attack you was the final straw. I spoke with Sneaks and"

"Wait. What"

"You don't remember? I heard you were pretty messed up and even that day when I looked at you, you didn't look so good."

"I'm confused"

"You came to sell me a paper and I stopped you to talk and the bodyguards attacked you and he let them. Heptson sat and watched. I tried to stop them but what could I do against them? I"

"It was you"

"What"

"I only remember one thing about the attack. Other than the beating itself and that was someone holding me in their arms and calling out to the boys when they were searching for me. It was you. You were my guardian angel that day"

Gin looked down and nodded her head.

"Sneaks offered me the information on her brother and we took off to Brooklyn not long after that day. The rest I'm sure you know." Gin finished

Tears were in her eyes again as he noticed her thoughts change from the subject they were talking.


	15. Part 15

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 15**

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about now" he asked

"I'm terrified that I may have killed my friends…my brother"

"How would you have done that"

"Those men. They wont stop till they get what they want. I'm worried for Sage and Sippi, Spider, Wildcard, Sneaks, Spot. I didn't"

By this time the tears became a steady stream and her breath came in short gasps again. Jack pulled her into his arms surrounding her in the support and safety she needed.

"I don't even know if Sage knows I'm here. He wanted to take me to Harlem. I'm just. I'm so scared."

Jack rocked her gently in his arms letting her tears wet the front of his shirt.

"I'm sure Doc would have told him. I'll stay awake you need some sleep."

"No I can't sleep"

"Try"

"I have, but my thoughts keep filling with the worry I have for Sage"

"Then we'll wait here for him." Gin nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position in Jack's arms.

He just held her and let her settle into his arms. Despite Gin's inability to sleep before she somehow drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Jack leaned against the wall of the stairway knowing that Kloppman would be coming upstairs tomorrow to find this, but Jack somehow didn't care. His hand gently smoothed the amber hair on her head before resting his chin lightly on top of her head.

Sage stalked through Manhattan. He was careful to stay out of full sight and to take enough back roads not to be followed. Spot told him not to but he had to see Gin. He had to make sure she was alright and safe.

Sage was dead tired by the time he walked into the lodging house. It was still all silent and he was glad for the peace. It was somewhere around one or two in the morning he was sure. He hurt all over it seemed though he knew his injuries weren't all that terrible.

The two men gave quite a fight but Brooklyn over powered them and they ran off for now at least. Though Sage could tell Graft and Spot both knew they would be back and maybe next time they would have reinforcements of their own.

The boys of Brooklyn were pounded on pretty bad. No one was expecting the fight that soon and no one was ready. The slingshots did nothing against the big, rock solid, bodies of the two men. Leaving a few who knew how to do sufficient damage with their fists and Spot's cane. Sage himself had earned a busted lip, cracked rib or two, and a black eye but it was nothing compared to Gin's safety. He knew the others would feel the same as they too had become rather attached to the single girl of Brooklyn.

He carefully began to walk up the stairs when he saw an odd looking shape in the way. He stopped suddenly worried that something might have happened. As Sage watched he saw that the thing did almost no movement save the gentle movement of breath. Sage took a few steps up and stopped again. He could suddenly make out the form as two bodies. When he got even closer he realized it was Jack and Gin.

Both were asleep. It looks as if both had had a hard time of making into any kind of sleep and one noticeably had cried herself to sleep. Sage leaned down close to the two bodies and realized that he shouldn't just leave them there. They would feel some much better in a bed.

Sage shook Jack's arm a little stirring him awake. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what was happening. He became somewhat alarmed and tightened his grip of the girl before looking up. When Jack looked up and noticed Sage he relaxed.

"Lets move her back to a bed" suggested Sage

Jack looked down as if he had forgot that he held her there in his arms and nodded. Jack stopped to think for a moment as to the best way to transport the girl from where she now sat to her bed.

Jack somehow got up and picked her up with him. He walked up to the girl's room carrying Gin in his arms. Sage opened the girl's bunkroom door for him, and Jack easily found the bed she was supposed to be in and placed her in it.

After walking out and closing the door Sage put his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Thank you." Sage whispered

Jack never gave a response both were so tired. They both entered the boy's bunkroom together. Jack pointed out an empty bunk and then climbed into his own knowing full well that Kloppman would be in there soon yelling for them to wake up though after sleeping on the stairs Jack was bound to be sore. He didn't mind as much though. Not with the thought of who was in his arms most of the night.


	16. Part 16

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 16**

Morning came and went, as did most of the afternoon with Gin still asleep in her bunk. When she finally opened her eyes the sun poured onto her face and she smiled at the glorious day forgetting for a time of last night.

Gin sat up and noticed that she had somehow managed to be in her bed. She also realized that she was alone. Her mind tried desperately to catch up with what was going on but she felt so confused. After hearing sudden laughter from the floor below she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to fix herself a bit from the night of sleep.

Her eyes were full of puzzlement as she rounded the corner of the stairway. There sitting on a stool was Sage and next to him was an older man finishing the wrap around his chest.

"Sage" she half breathed from the stairs yet somehow he heard and looked up

"It's about time you got up." He commented

She gave a slight scream of joy as she ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Watch it." He grunted

"Sorry"

It seemed as if just then she got a decent look at his face. His eye almost completely swollen shut caused a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Now don't start that. It's alright. You'll be fine here." Voiced the old man handing her a handkerchief to dry her eyes

"Thank you, sir"

"Kloppman's the name" he responded to her with a smile

She smiled back sweetly as she wrapped her arm once again around Sage only this time it was much softer.

"You're not hurt at all are you miss" asked Kloppman

"Oh no not at all." Gin looked up to Sage with his beautiful sage green eyes.

"Thanks to my big brother here and Brooklyn. I'm perfectly unharmed."

"That's good to here" chuckled Kloppman

"You're telling me" voiced Sage with a sigh of relief

"Though you wouldn't believe what Doc dragged me through last night." She protested"It's a miracle I survived it."

"You're a tough girl." Sage laughed

Gin and Sage spent the afternoon at the lodging house laughing with the dear old man. Sage eventually did leave to gather some food since Gin was in no way able to leave the shelter.

"I normally don't sleep so late." She explained

"I know. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Really"

"The girls seem to get their information from all kinds of sources and not a single one is the same." He chuckled again

He reminded her of her father before the gambling days. He was so light and willing to laugh about anything that came up.

"Jack told me about you having trouble sleeping last night and to let you sleep. Now I normally don't take orders from him but after seeing your peaceful face I couldn't bare to wake you." Declared Kloppman

At this Gin laughed as well. It felt so good to laugh. It was during this small fit of laughter that Sage returned with lunch and with Jack as well. They each got a sandwich, which they ate between snips of conversation and laughter. Gin had never had a better lunch and after about an hour of sitting afterwards she began to realize what she would have to give up to remain safe, the outdoors. It may not be the cleanest or the safest but nothing could surpass the feeling out being out of doors.

Gin never knew how her face had turn wistful and her eyes glancing at the window. Kloppman began to clean up the lunch and Sage declared he was heading back to Brooklyn. After a long goodbye to Gin he left. Jack had noticed her stares before and couldn't wait for the possible moment to show her something.

"Come with me"

"What"

"Come on" he pleaded pulling her towards the stairs

Gin got up from the chair, which she had been sitting on and followed him up the stairs.


	17. Part 17

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 17**

Once they reached the door to the boy's bunkroom Gin hesitated. Surely he wasn't think of…he couldn't want to...well she wouldn't and that was that. Jack sensed her worries and just gave a crooked grin as he pulled her into the room.

"That's not why I'm bringing you here" he stated

Her cheeks flushed.

"Whatever do you mean" she managed to say trying to keep her flushed cheeks hidden

"You know what I mean"

"I have no clue. Whatever you have in your head it surely wasn't in mine."

"You're a terrible liar."

Gin blushed again.

"I can lie just as good as I want to. So I let my guard down this time." She protested

"So you admit it."

"Admit what" she countered

Jack just laughed as he closed the door behind her. He led her though the room and out the window. Gin suddenly remembered her flight the day before. She remembered the fear and the pressure as she flew down the Brooklyn fire escape with Doc leading the way. Only this time she was going up and she was going on much happier circumstances.

He lifted himself up and out of view for a few seconds as she continued the climb. Suddenly a hand reached for hers and helped her the rest of the way. Looking at the hand she knew she could make it on her own but even though she didn't need it she gladly took his hand. However, Gin took extra caution to use it to help herself up onto the roof not to let him in on her deception.

Once on the roof she was stunned at the view that reached her. It wasn't much but it was beautiful on anyone's standards. She could still hear the slight racket of the people left on the street. The sound and the sight took her breath away after such a day of being forced to stay inside.

"It's beautiful, Jack" she breathed almost afraid to effect the picture before her

He stood right next to her following her focus on the building down the road and the few people.

"I like to come up her to think, to take in the view, and to enjoy the peacefulness."

"I can see where you would have problems else where." She laughed

"Well with all of us boys and now the girls there never really is much silence inside"

"It's pretty quiet when everyone's selling"

"Yeah too bad I'm part of everyone"

Gin just laughed and looked back out.

"I couldn't help but notice that you very much like to be outside."

"Yes I do. I think that's the worse part of this I can't go outside at all cause they might see me."

"Well here you go. You can't leave the lodging house but you can come up here as much as you want."

"That's right" she smiled

Gin stepped forward and went up to the edge and looked down. Jack moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her placed on the roof and glanced down with her.

"You've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for." Spoke Gin Gin turned in his arms and stepped away from the edge pushing him with her. Her arms went up around his neck as if they were always meant to go there. She looked deeply into her eyes and her speaking tone of voice changed into a soft, tender, tone.

"I never got to thank you for last night." She stated

"It was no problem. I was returning the favor."

"I hope it was a little more than just returning a favor"

"You've caught me. I enjoyed it." He admitted

Gin looked down and smiled. When she looked up again he captured her eyes with his. They stood there for the longest time before Gin went up on her toes and make the final connection between her mouth and his. He responded just as quickly not even thinking of stopping the kiss. Jack's arms squeezed her tighter to him and her arms pulled at his neck. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other.

They were so caught up in what was happening that neither heard the sound of the person on the fire escape stairs. It was more or less the sound of disgust and disappointment that finally caught their attention. The two quickly broke the kiss and both turned to the stairway.

Though Gin didn't recognize her she knew fully well who the girl was. It became even more obvious when Jack dropped his arms from around Gin and rushed to the escaping body calling out her name. Sarah Jacobs.


	18. Part 18

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 18**

Sarah ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She tried to ignore Jack coming down right behind her as she made it into the bunkroom. She ran through the room and slammed the door behind her hoping to hit Jack while she was at it. She missed and soon heard the door open again. She ran down the stairs faster than she had ever done and once she reached the bottom she tried to ignore the stares of the few newsies that had returned from the day of selling. Sarah made it out the door and down the street a block before she stopped and soon Jack was next to her.

Gin sat on the roof alone. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening but one thing she did know there was definitely a problem and that problem's name was Sarah Jacobs. She got up and looked out one last time to see Jack and Sarah talking save it looked more like Jack was pleading for forgiveness.

Gin ran to the fire escape and went down faster than she did the night before and was into the room in no time. By now some newsies had made it to the bunkroom and a few had already guessed what had happened as snickers came from the crowd. Gin ignored it and went straight for the stairs.

After reaching the final door she stopped. Could she leave this place and enter into the outdoors where she could get discovered? After hearing a few protests from some of the boys she shoved the door open and ran for the pair just down the street. Jack was more important than discovery.

Sarah had Jack on his knees just about. He couldn't believe after what had happened that she had admitted to a mistake and wanted him back. He might have blown it with that kiss that seemed so right just moments ago, but everyone expected him with her. It had been that way from the beginning. Him and Sarah all the way. Could he break that?

A noise behind him made him stop and turn. There stood Gin out of breath and out of place.

"What are you doing" growled Sarah

"Gin you really should go back. What if they see you" Jack spoke pushing her back towards the lodging house

"No Jack. If they see me they see me." Gin put her hands up on his chest and looked into his eyes"I'm not going to let you do this."

"Do what you little slut" spat Sarah

Gin's eyes turned from the gentle nature they had shown Jack and back to a cold glare, which she fixed, on Sarah.

"I'm stopping him from making a mistake. The worse mistake of his life." Replied Gin

"Doing what leaving you? He could do better. He has done better. He has me." Mocked Sarah

"I've heard the whole story, Sarah Jacobs. I know what you did to him. More than any of the other guys knows. Yet after all you've done you have the nerve to come back here, and make him beg forgiveness for something you did once yourself. Only you went much further didn't you Sarah."

"What is she talking about" Jack asked her

"I don't know" pleaded Sarah

"Maybe we should go talk to Oscar" spoke Gin

Jack was in shock but somehow the words came to him.

"Oscar? After what he did to David. Oscar? That Delancy scum. Sarah how could you"

Sarah couldn't look him in the face.

"He had what I was looking for. He had so much passion and strength, and a better position than you."

"I can't believe this." Jack stumbled over his words in shock and it terrified Gin to see him so flustered but she had to get Sarah out of his mind. She was nothing but bad news.

Gin had won the battle. At least this one but deep in Sarah she knew there was a time when this girl would slip up and she'd be there to catch Jack when she did.

"It's late and I need to help mother with dinner" she stated and coolly walked away.

Gin looked back to Jack not expecting anything in return.

"Why did you do that" he asked her

"Like I said I wanted to stop you from making a mistake."

"You've given me knowledge I didn't need to know. You've completely ruined thing between me and Sarah."

Gin was completely confused, but kept her head and unfortunately the passion of the argument between her and Sarah.

"Good, maybe the whore will leave you be and your life can be normal. She's only messing with your head and you're falling for it again"

Jack became angry.

"Sarah is a good girl. She always has been. You and I both know that what happened up there on the roof can't happen again. Why do you leave me with nothing like this"

"What do you mean it can't happen again"

"Think about it princess"

"Just because"

"You're first class and you'll remain that way. You can't stay shut up for ever. They will eventually find you, and you and I both know it."

Gin was stunned by his words. She had done him a favor one no one else was willing to try and this was her payment. Before Jack could grab her she turned and ran for Brooklyn. She could no longer stay in Manhattan.


	19. Part 19

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 19**

Jack couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. He ran after her. He followed her as best as he could but suddenly she disappeared. Jack looked around but hearing nothing he assumed that she got the best of him and was on her way back to Brooklyn. Jack turned back and returned to the lodging house alone.

Gin struggled against the man holding her. She watched as Jack passed and left. A cry left her lips as he walked by. After he was well gone the man eased up and began to drag her along.

"Well, well dallying with the newsie." He grumbled

She refused to answer.

"And the one we beat on as well"

A tear rolled down her cheek but Creeper never noticed as the two had reached their destination, her old home.

Gin saw the surprise that was in Sneaks eyes as Creeper pushed her into the house.

"Girl, where's Mrs. Lee"

Sneaks couldn't talk but pointed into the parlor. Gin held her head high but Sneaks saw a tear streak down her face. Sneaks was about to follow but the door closed before she got the chance. Gin was on her own against her mother.

"God help her" whispered Sneaks as she walked away from the door.

"Hello mother" stated Gin as Creeper left the two alone

"Well you look the part. Why would you throw everything away like that? You're lucky he still wants you." Babbled her mother

"Mother! Did nothing I just did show you anything? I don't want to marry him."

"Nonsense, you don't know what you want or what you need. Luckily I'm here to look out for you."

Gin shook her head and turned to leave.

"Where are you going"

"My room"

"Good idea the wedding is this Thursday"

"That's three days"

"Two if you don't count this one"

Gin left the room slamming the door behind her. She ran up to her room and slammed that door as well. She fell onto her bed in a fit of tears. Today was just too awful if anything else could go wrong she was sure it would happen today.

The shadows of night fell on Manhattan. Gin stayed in her room though she heard Heptson had called. She said she had a terrible headache and refused to leave the safety of her room. Sneaks had come in with some scraps from the kitchen after Gin's mother refused her food for not seeing Heptson.

"What happened" Sneaks asked brushing Gin's hair away from her tear-stained face.

"It's too hard to explain"

"Does anyone know"

"No. Jack was the only one around and I was running from him at the time."

"Running from him"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Snapped Gin

Sneaks nodded and left the room promising to be back soon to pick up the plate and cup. A very few minutes passed before Gin's door opened again.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Gin have yelled before turning to look at the door. There stood Alison with tears on her own cheeks. Gin wiped her own away and ran to her dear friend.

"I'm so sorry" started Gin

"Me too" breathed Alison

Though when Gin wrapped her arms around her friend to give her a hug the girl tensed up and closed her eyes in pain.

"Not again" pleaded Gin

"He said I knew where you were and never said anything. He" the tears shook Alison

Gin shook her head and led the girl to the bed.

"Let me see how bad it is this time." Gin spoke softly as the girl rolled the sleeves her shirt revealing bruised arms.


	20. Part 20

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 20**

Alison left after their brief talk. Though it was more of a begging from Gin that she leave her husband, but Alison...she needed the money. She had lost her family long ago and her husband was her only way of survival.

"You know how I feel about you there" pleaded Gin as Alison left her bedroom

"I can't survive without his money." Ansshe'll hold her ground and I hold my tongue, ever the diplomat. I'd like to think that I would be stronger than that."

"I never knew"

"Where's her head? Where's her nerve? Does part of her think this is all she deserves? I would be stronger. I would not stay one minute longer. I will be stronger than that" Gin said it more to herself as she walked to the window of her room.

"I know Heptson will treat me the same." Gin spoke as she faced the window

"But he treats you so well."

Gs not a good time to go. And it isn't my place to say leave him and run. No money's worth all the damage he's done but if she'll hold her ground and I hold my tongue, ever the diplomat. I'd like to think that I would be stronger than that."

"I never knew"

"Where's her head? Where's her nerve? Does part of her think this is all she deserves? I would be stronger. I would not stay one minute longer. I will be stronger than that" Gin said it more to herself as she walked to the window of her room.

"I know Heptson will treat me the same." Gin spoke as she faced the window

"But he treats you so well."

Gin spun around to face Sneaks.

"It was the same with Alison. It started out good. They usually do. Then one day it's taken for granted. Till words become weapons and love turns to pain. Why is she still holding on? She says living without him is too hard to face."

"Try to imagine yourself in her place."

"But with well chosen words and well placed tears she forgives him in two seconds flat. I'd like to think that I would be stronger than that."

Sneaks just shook her head.

"It's different for you"

"I know what you're thinking and I know what you'll say, that my life and her life are like night and like day. She says her love is the love that will save him. Brave words but I don't believe them.

"I can't answer those questions but I think you're talking about things that will never happen. If you're doomed into this marriage look at the bright side of things. I know that whatever happened between you and Jack"

"He's going back to Sarah"

"Oh. Well then at least you won't have to live with that."

"I refuse to live with that mole Heptson" Gin stated as she turned back to her window

"What are you going to do"

Gin was calm when she turned and looked back at Sneaks.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow, and I'm taking a gun with me on my wedding day. If I'm forced to marry him I'll shoot myself first."

"Seriously you don't want to do that."

"Yes I do. I don't care about the money. I tried to show them that but they came after me. I love someone who doesn't care, and I'm forced into a marriage to save my mother's high society integrity. I won't marry that man and I told my mother as much."

Sneaks shook her head and left the room.

Soon after she saw the lights go out in Gin's room is when she left. She ran all the way to the Manhattan lodging house. All was silent in the house but Sneaks knew where she was going even in the dark. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to the bunkroom. Here is where it took the most of her time she had no clue where Jack's bunk was. She went over the room twice but never found him. She did find one top bunk empty though and took that as his bed.

"Where the hell is he" she whispered to herself.


	21. Part 21

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 21**

Sneaks didn't know what told her to do so but she went to the window and climbed up. Once she reached the roof she found Jack wide-awake with his feet dangling over the edge of the building.

"Jack" Sneaks hissed

He turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here"

"I know where Gin is." She stated

"So do I." He muttered not taking his eyes from the street"Is she okay"

"She's okay. I guess. Whatever you said to her hurt her more than Creeper did."

Sneaks noticed Jack wince at the statement.

Sneaks walked up closer to him.

"I never should have said what I did." He muttered"I don't know what came over me. You know the pressure I have with getting together with Sarah. I was afraid to go against everyone else."

"She dumped you and that was against what everyone expected but it was her doing. Everyone was fine with that."

"Yeah but this was the chance to change it. Gin just got lost in the picture."

"The wedding is in two days" stated Sneaks

"Why are you telling me this" Jack half yelled

"She'll be lost for good in two days cause she wont live that long."

"Who"

"Who do you think"

"What are you talking about"

"She's taking a gun with her to the church. You know what she means to do with that as well as I do. She said that she would kill herself before she married that man and she meant it."

"Why would she do something like that"

"She loves you. She refuses to be with Heptson."

"But she's throwing away all that money and that power. That's what I lost Sarah over."

"She doesn't care about the money. She's not like Sarah."

"But I hurt her so bad."

"You may have hurt her but you didn't kill the love in her heart. She has been crying since they brought her home."

"What are we going to do"

"We"

"Yes we."

"So you've given up on Sarah."

"You heard."

"Somewhat. Through Gin's tears." Sneaks knew what she said was low but she couldn't help but defend Gin.

He had hurt her in a terrible way and Sneaks still didn't know what happened but Jack's head bowed and he looked to the floor showing her that he also hurt himself.

"That's not important now. What's important is that we have two days to get her back." Sneaks stated

"What are we going to do? This is different from getting a kid from the Refuge."

"Yeah. Who all knows that she's gone"

"Only Manhattan. I couldn't bare to send someone to talk to Sage. He's gotten awful protective of the girl."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later." Jack nodded his head.

"Well we have two days to figure it out. She said she's going shopping tomorrow. Maybe you could meet us at Central Park at the place you met her the first time."

"Alright."

"I'll try to get her there at 12:30"

"I'll be there."

Sneaks was about to leave but Jack's voice stopped her again.

"What about the two bodyguards"

"I'm hoping they'll trust her enough with just me but if not I'll try to lose them."

"Good luck"

"Same to you" she called

Sneaks disappeared over the roof and down to the street.


	22. Part 22

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 22**

The sun was out and Gin was once again dressed in the layers of a proper dress. She walked into the gun shop with Sneaks at her side. Gin completely ignored the stares of the men as she walked to the counter and declared she wanted a gun. Sneaks was her only companion, which her mother threw a fit over but agreed as long as they both returned with in two hours.

The shop owner looked at her questioning her with his eyes but all she did was smile. He pulled out many models but she insisted on a small gun that could be easily concealed. Every time she picked up a gun the man went through what it was called what kind of bullets it carried and the range. He also stated that some of them had such a kick on them she'd be lucky if they didn't knock her over.

Once or twice he asked what she wanted it for. Gin froze for a second and tried to think quickly and before Sneaks could help her out Gin said that she was starting to feel unsafe in the streets of New York.

Sneaks thought it was rather ironic but silently stood by waiting. Sneaks watched as Gin purchased a small gun that fit into the palm of her hand. She only received 5 bullets but that was fine cause with what she had planned she'd only need one. Gin gave once last smile to the man and paid him his money.

The two girls left the gun shop and began down the street. Sneaks suddenly stopped her.

"Hey what do you say we walk through Central Park." Sneaks suggested

"I guess. How much longer do we have till we need to get home."

"About an hour."

Gin nodded her head and the two began to walk through the park. Gin had always loved the green that was found only in the park. She couldn't help the smiles it brought to her face as they walked. After only a few minutes of walking Sneaks tugged on her arm.

"Look who's over there."

Gin looked to the place where she pointed and there was Jack leaning against a tree.

"Jack" Sneaks called before Gin could stop her.

He looked up and looked pleased as he walked up to the two. When he reached them Gin held her head high and continued to walk until he grabbed her wrist which pulled her to a stop.

"I want to talk to you" he stated softly

"More problems with Sarah or are you just feeling guilty." She snapped

"I deserve that" he stated

"You deserve that and more." She said smacking his arm and pulling at her wrist to get it free but he refused to let go.

"I'm not letting you go until we talk."

Gin glared at him"Fine"

Jack led her into the shelter of the trees and Sneaks stayed behind. Jack led her to a tree and let her lean against it as he paced in front of her trying to find some way to tell her what he wanted.

"Jack" H

He stopped and looked at her. She had cooled down a bit and got off the tree and placed her hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry for the way I just treated you."

"No deserved it. What I said yesterday was wrong. I should have never said some of the thing I did and I hurt you and that hurt me."

"Really."

"Gin I don't know what has come over me. You've been around me only a day or two and yet I'm completely at your mercy."

"Really now" she teased

"You wouldn't take advantage of that. What I'm saying is that, Gin, I love you."

Her head dropped from his gaze and a tear ran down her face. He tilted her head up to look at him. He gently brushed the tear away and leaned in. Before she could stop it he claimed her lips with his own. After they pulled apart he looked into her eyes that had more tears in them.

"I love you, Jack" she whispered

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"But this wedding. It's like you said yesterday I'll never get away. What am I going to do" she sobbed

Jack just held her in his arms.

"I'm promising you this, Gin. I'll do everything in my power to get you out." Gin nodded and stood there in his embrace.


	23. Part 23

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 23**

Sneaks suddenly ran into the trees.

"Gin"

Gin pulled away from Jack and turned to her.

"What's wrong"

"They're coming." Gin turned back to Jack and kissed him one last time before he motioned for the two of them to get going.

Sneaks began to pull her through the trees a few feet before they got back onto the trail. Gin turned back on last time and looked at Jack. Jack quickly caught up to them one last time and kissed Gin quickly.

"I'll meet you here again tomorrow" he promised as he made his way back through the trees.

Jack watched as the group of Heptson and his two men walked passed. Jack waited a few minutes before exiting the trees as well. It didn't go unnoticed for Creeper turned at the noise and noticed him leaving the trees. With an evil grin Creeper continued down the walk with his boss waiting till they caught up with Gin.

Within a few minutes the trio had reached the two girls.

"Gin, dear. What a surprise" Heptson called from behind them

The two girls stopped.

"Not likely" muttered Sneaks as Gin turned to face him.

"Well hello" she answered trying to be pleasant

Just then Creeper came up and began to whisper into Heptson's ear. The man seemed to grow angrier by the second and Gin began to back away from them.

"Hold it right there" he yelled

Gin closed her eyes and waited. When she opened them Heptson had her by the arms hauling her off of the trail and into the trees.

"You've been messing around with newsboys."

Gin didn't answer so he slapped her. Her cheek stung but she stayed silent.

"If you ever see him again I'll kill him." He stated quietly

Gin looked down. He slapped her again.

"Do you hear me" he shouted

"Yes" she said softly

Heptson dropped her arms and she fell to the ground. He walked out of the trees and yelled for his men to follow. Sneaks ran into the trees and found her sitting in the grass holding her left cheek.

"What happened"

"He knew" she cried"He knew."

Sneaks helped her up and they wiped away the tears and walked as quickly as they could to get back home. They reached Gin's room and closed the door. Sneaks looked at her cheek and luckily it was only red and wouldn't bruise.

"I would have fallen had he not have been holding on to me." Gin stated

Sneaks shook her head.

"You were right."

"Being right isn't going to help me. We need to get word to Jack."

"They'll be watching me too wont they"

"Most likely."

"Well then I'm going to buy a paper tomorrow." Gin smiled.

The door suddenly opened and Gin's mother appeared.

"What were you thinking" she yelled

"What are you talking about, Mother"

"You were seeing the newsboy? Have you lost your mind"

"Maybe, Mother."

"Don't get smart with me"

"Well I can tell you one thing. That newsboy wouldn't have done this." Gin shouted pointing to her cheek

"You deserved it. That and more for what you did."

"Mother"

"Learn your place Gin. Us women fall to the wills of men. We are here to be obedient, silent, and make children. Nothing more." Explained her mother

Gin was still in shock as her mother left the room.


	24. Part 24

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 24**

The next morning came and with it was the last day before the wedding. Sneaks went out that morning for a paper. Gin told her to give the nickel to the first newsie she came to and tell him to tell Jack that the meeting couldn't take place.

When Sneaks returned with the paper Gin couldn't help but flip through to the wedding announcements. Sneaks watched her as Gin tore out the clip and balled it up before throwing it out the window.

"That's what I think of this wedding." Muttered Gin as she plopped down on the windowsill and looked out.

"Jack will think of something." Assured Sneaks

"I hope so cause I'm out of ideas."

It was getting late and Jack sat on the bench inside the lodging house. He sat there starring at the wedding announcement trying to think of what to do.

"Jack let her go." Pleaded Blink as he sat down next to Jack

"Can't do that."

"Why not"

"I love her."

"So glad to hear that." A voice spoke from the door

Everything stopped as Sage walked in. He sat down next to Jack.

"What happened? How come no one told me" Sage questioned

"She ran off and they grabbed her. No one told you cause we were suppose to get her back today but for some reason she sent a message that we weren't going to meet."

"Well we have very few hours to figure this out."

Jack was relieved that a fight wouldn't break out and him and Sage spent most of the night thinking. It was well passed midnight when Jack left the Lodging house. He couldn't just lie there anymore he had to see her. He walked down to the street where he knew her house was. He walked up and down the street not daring to try to locate her house.

Jack got tired and leaned against a light pole as he lit a cigarette. Gin was wide awake and went to the window of her room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jack standing a few feet from her house.

"Jack" she called in a loud whisper

He didn't move so she quickly backed away looking for something to throw. Locating a small tin box, which she kept some of her jewelry in she, emptied it and went back to the window. She sat down and aimed as she tossed it from the window hitting the ground next to him.

Jack picked up the box and looked up. Gin waved her arm out the window and Jack quickly ran into the shadows that led to a clearing right below her window. When he came into the clearing she waved at him and quickly ran back into her room grabbing her robe as she ran.

Gin opened her door and crept down the hall. She quickly went down the stairs and out the back door. She then ran to the side of the house and into Jack's arms.

"What are you doing here" she asked into his shirt

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked

"You have to go."

Gin seemed suddenly worried.

"What"

"If he sees you-you have to go" she franticly began pushing away from him

"What's wrong" Jack asked again

"He said he'd kill you."

"I'm not worried about him."

"I am" Gin looked around franticly.

"Come on" she urged as she pulled him into the house.

Jack followed her into the house and up the stairs. Once they reached the top she rushed him into her room and closed the door behind them. When she turned back around Jack was there and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.


	25. Part 25

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 25**

Morning came and Sneaks went to Gin's room to get her ready for the day they both had been dreading. She had a small tray of some toast and coffee to wake her up. Sneaks had taken her time coming up to the door cause she knew what Gin was prepared to do should Jack's plan not work.

Sneaks stopped at the door and sighed. She knew this day was going to be very hard on the both of them. She knocked lightly on the door before she entered. Sneaks slipped into the room and set the tray down on the small table near the bed. She then went to open the curtains.

When she looked onto the bed she nearly screamed in shock. There was Gin was sleeping in the arms of Jack. Sneaks ran to the bedroom door and locked it then she ran to the window and closed the curtains before returning to the bed.

Sneaks shook her head before she bent down and shook Gin's arm until the girl opened her eyes. At first there was a smile across Gin's face till she realized what was happening and she sat straight up bring the blankets with her to cover herself.

"Good morning." Voiced Sneaks sarcastically

"Oh no" Gin mouthed

"You gonna wake him up or should I"

Gin turned to see Jack still sleeping soundly next to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Jack" she whispered shaking his shoulders

He mumbled and rolled over.

"Jack" she whispered again

She looked back to Sneaks who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do" whispered Gin

"Neither do I"

Gin turned back to Jack biting her lower lip. Suddenly she got an idea and grabbed his face landing a kiss on his lips that clearly woke him up.

"Good morning to you too" he said dreamily

"Jack think about what you just said." Sneaks stated

Jack looked at her in shock and tried to get up only succeeding in falling off the bed. Which brought laughter to Gin and Sneaks both.

"Not funny. One of you mind giving me my clothes" was Jack's reply as he tried to wrap the sheet around his waist.

Sneaks picked up his pants which had landed over Gin's mirror and hand them to Gin. Gin leaned over the bed gave them to Jack. She covered him from Sneaks as he quickly put his pants on. Once his pants were secure he went for his shirt. Buttoning it as he went he went back to the bed and kissed Gin one last time before Sneaks guided him through the house.

Gin was worried they would get caught so she swiftly threw on some clothes and went to the window to wait. Seeing Jack began to take off down the street she smiled. He turned back to look at her and she blew a kiss his way as he smiled and continued down his way back to the Lodging House. He had a wedding to crash.

When Sneaks went back to the bedroom she was surprised to see Gin almost laughing she was so happy.

"You're insane you know that" Sneaks said sternly

Gin just laughed.

"You're both lucky I was the first to come in here."

Gin laughed all the harder. Sneaks looked at her and couldn't help but start to laugh as well.

"Are you hungry" Sneaks asked

"Starving" Gin went over to the tray and picked up a piece of toast.

"Gin did you really have to do that" asked Sneaks as Gin took a bite

"Do what"

"You know"

"Oh Sneaks you don't understand. We couldn't sleep." Giggled Gin

"Looked to me like you were sleeping pretty good" laughed Sneaks

"I've never slept so good." Replied Gin through her laughter

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the laughter stopped. Gin's mother poked her head in the door and looked in.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood Gin." Gin smiled at her mother.

"I knew this wedding stuff would get to you eventually."

"You could say that, Mother"

"We're leaving in two hours for the church. Your dress is already there."

"Thank you, Mother" she said as the woman retreated from the door


	26. Part 26

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 26**

The smile had never left Gin's face. Only Sneaks knew what had really put that there and between the two they were happy of it. Sneaks herself had run off to help with the planning of Gin's 'jail break'.

Gin sat in her small dressing room inside the church alone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and did a mental check list for no apparent reason. Shes running short and Jack still wasn't here. Gin looked at another chair in the room, which held her purse. She got up and walked to the chair kneeling in front of it and opening the purse. She reached into it and pulled out the small gun.

Gin walked back to her seat and sat in front of the mirror once again. Gin opened the gun and checked for the bullet to be in place. Satisfied she closed it and held the gun to her temple watching her reflection in the mirror as she closed her eyes.

"It'd be a shame to do that to such a beautiful vision" came a voice from behind heminutes" he called

"Okay" she called back with some relief Gin sighed.

Time was running short and Jack still wasn't here. Gin looked at another chair in the room, which held her purse. She got up and walked to the chair kneeling in front of it and opening the purse. She reached into it and pulled out the small gun.

Gin walked back to her seat and sat in front of the mirror once again. Gin opened the gun and checked for the bullet to be in place. Satisfied she closed it and held the gun to her temple watching her reflection in the mirror as she closed her eyes.

"It'd be a shame to do that to such a beautiful vision" came a voice from behind her

Gin's eyes shot open and she placed the gun on the vanity before her before spinning in her chair.

"Way to wait for the last minute, Jack" she replied

She watched as he finished sliding through the window and into her room.

"You don't think I'd let you marry him do you" he questioned

"I wasn't going to let myself marry him."

Jack walked up to her placing his hand over the gun.

"Did you think I'd let you do that"

"I was starting to wonder."

"Well Sneaks is creating a distraction and Sage is prepared to divert the gang in the wrong direction when we run for it."

"Sage knows"

"It's kinda hard for him not to"

Gin nodded.

Jack looked around the room quickly.

"Help me prop that chair against the door knob" he ordered

Together they moved almost all of the furniture to the door where it would block almost anyone. However both knew it would only buy them time. Jack went out the window first and then helped her up and out.

"Alright now I need you to shoot that gun in there so they think you actually did it."

Gin nodded as she cocked it and pulled the trigger. Jack quickly closed the window and the two were off through the streets of New York.

Gin was laughing by the time the two plowed their way into the back entrance of Irving Hall. Jack was laughing right with her as he pushed her against one of the walls and kissed her.

"I never got to tell you. You look beautiful." He whispered

"Thank you" she whispered back as he kissed her again

"Jack what did you do" asked Medda from the top of the stairs

The two pulled apart and Gin sub consciously straightened her dress.

"You couldn't tell me you were getting married before you did it" Medda asked as she walked down the stairs

"I didn't get married"

"Then why is she dressed-wait she's that-you stole the girl from her wedding"

Gin nodded with a smile.

"Well at least she's happy about it" voiced Medda with a laugh

"We kinda need a place to hide out till things cool down out there." Jack stated

"Take her to the spare dressing room. Though you two have to behave." Medda said with a wink

"Her brother should be coming anytime now."

"I'll send him back when he gets here." Medda promised as she ushered the two towards the back of the Hall.


	27. Part 27

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

**Part 27**

They hid out at Irving Hall for the rest of that day. Gin and Jack kept a low profile for a month to follow. By then Heptson gave up and left her be, and Sage happened to find out about the slight tumble the night before the wedding and insisted that Jack marry her. Jack happily did so and Gin couldn't have been happier herself.

Together they vowed to love each other and face whatever was to come together. The threat of Heptson still worried Gin so that night they made the decision to leave New York.

Jack called in a favor and the two set off for his dream in Santa Fe. There they bought a small ranch, which prospered and grew. Jack and Gin did make one last tip back to New York when hearing of the wedding of Sneaks and Jake despite what Graft would have wanted. When they returned Sage decide to join them on their small ranch and help.

They never had a great deal of money but they had a great deal of love. Their relationship lasted throughout their lives and showed clearly to their children. Jack and Gin found the secret that was ignored by many people of the time. That was that money can't buy happiness or love, but instead it is only a perk to the love that you find.

The battle between Love and Money rages on sparing only those who find this secret, which has been passed on by this story of two who clearly show that love can defeat anything-even money.

THE END


	28. Love and Money Complete

**Love and Money**

**By: Nightingale **

**Rating: PG13**

Part 1 

Gin sat on the windowsill watching the people below walk by. The people that grabbed her attention the most were the newsboys yelling out the most embellished headlines she had ever heard. She watched the older newsies help the younger everyday. The one that had always got her attention the most before was one that had a red bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat hanging from his neck.

She suddenly spotted him. His face was kind as he leaned down to talk to a young boy dress much like he was. After the boy scampered off with a single newspaper the newsie looked up to her building and she couldn't help the feeling that he was starring right at her.

Gin heard the maid enter but couldn't take her eyes from the newsie.

"Your mother wishes to see you." Stated the maid

"Thank you" answered Gin looking back just long enough to dismiss the maid.

However when Gin turned back the newsie was gone. She got up rather disappointed but left it as it was.

When Gin entered the bedroom her mother had a box on the bed and a smile on her face.

"It came." the older woman smiled

"What did"

"The dress."

Gin rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel, but you know as well as I the money is running out and this man may be our only hope."

"Then you marry him. I think he's closer to your age than mine."

Gin's mother turned and grabbed her shoulders "If your father hadn't died and left all gambling debts to us I wouldn't be doing this but damn it Nightingale you are going to marry this man do you understand."

"Yes" Gin whispered

"Now go try this on. I'll send Trudy to help you."

Gin obediently took the box and walked back to her bedroom. Trudy entered a glance at the dress.

"The hem could come up a bit." Commented the maid; "We don't want you tripping down the aisle"

Gin laughed"Wouldn't be that bad an idea."

Gin sat straight in front of her soon to be husband. She despised him. Everything about him annoyed her. He was a rather large man almost twice her age who always had two bodyguards nearby. He had glasses that were so thick they consumed his face making his eyes seem so tiny.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Is it not Mr. Heptson" Started her mother

"Beautiful indeed" he replied without taking his eyes off of Gin

Gin sighed and tried desperately to ignore the stares and conversation of the man in front of her.

"Why don't you two take a walk" offered her mother

Gin's attention snapped up. Her suitor got up to inform his bodyguards. Her mother waited for him to leave earshot before she grabbed Gin's arm.

"Don't mess this up. I will not be a seamstress and neither will you. You will make this work for the sake of us." Warned her mother

"For the sake of us or for the sake of you."

Her mother slapped her.

"What would your father say to hear you talk so"

"If he were here he could go and suffer instead of me marring the man out there."

"Don't talk about your father that way."

"Why not he's the reason we're in this mess"

"You go change your clothes and get ready for your walk."

"No! I want an answer…a response. You can't keep ignoring this."

"Nightingale Lee you get yourself up those stairs this instant. I know this is hard and I don't want you to suffer."

"Like you would know anything about this kind of suffering you loved father. You stayed by him all those years and he stayed with you. I couldn't do anything like that with Mr. Heptson. I can't stand a single thing about him."

"You'll learn" Gin's mother pushed her to the door.

Part 2 

Gin had her hand tucked unwillingly into the crook of Mr. Heptson's arm. The two bodyguards were not more than three yards behind the two and it seemed as if he forgot their existence as he led her through Central Park.

"I'm a bit hungry. How about you my pet"

How she hated to be called that but she didn't respond to the name just merely let it pass and shook her head.

"I'm going over there to get a bite to eat" he stated pointing at a vender a few yards away.

"I'll sit right here and wait" stated Gin sitting on the bench.

Gin kept her eyes low as she walked away with his two guards.

"Buy a paper miss" asked a voice

Gin looked up. It was her newsie.

"I wish I could but I don't have any money on me." She stated

He was about to walk away but she grabbed his arm. He turned and looked down at her as she glanced to the vender where her suitor was heckling with the man.

"What's your name" she asked

"Jack. Jack Kelly"

"Nightingale Lee. My friends call me Gin"

"May I ask why you're talking to me Miss"

"You see that man over there"

"I saw him"

"He...I just need someone to talk to. My mother wont listen and...I must sound like a complete fool to you. Forget I ever said anything."

"What's going on" he asked slightly worried

Before she could answer her eyes went wide and Jack felt a sudden knock across the head. Gin was shocked to see the two bodyguards start wailing on the newsie.

"Stop it! He didn't do anything" she shouted pulling on them

The two guards held their ground pounding on the newsie laying hits on his face and stomach. Gin grabbed one of their arms and pulled to control the motion but was only thrown out of the way.

"Stop it" she shouted again

Heptson hearing the noise yelled for them to stop. They followed orders and the poor boy fell to the ground and Gin immediately went down with him holding his head. She looked angrily at her suitor who did nothing but stand there and watch her struggle to lower him to the ground.

"Go get a doctor or something." She ordered

"Why bother? He's just some poor kid likely to die of disease anyway." Laughed Heptson

She was stunned at his behavior. It took her several seconds to regain her tongue to stop his terrible laughter.

"Get out of here" she yelled

"Your mother won't like this."

"I don't care get the hell away from me" She shouted

Heptson and his men walked away leaving the girl alone with an unconscious newsie. She had his head placed in her lap as she looked down at his battered face. She couldn't help but let her hand drift to his hair and brush a few strands from his face.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

A voice that seemed so light at first began to enter her head. It was a child…it had to be.

"Jack"

"Over here" she called guessing that was the small newsie from before.

She couldn't be seen so she gently put his head on the grass before getting up and running off. She stopped far enough away not to be noticed but close enough to make sure he was found. The small boy came around the corner of the bush and ran back to the opening.

"David, Blink, Mush…he's over here" the boy shouted before running back to Jack.

Gin watched as a boy with an eye patch and another boy lifted Jack and carried him away. Somehow Gin had found her answer…this was her escape.

Jack couldn't remember much of what happened. There were only battered memories of a girl who had held him. He could still feel the softness of the touch that had trailed across his face. Her touch was the only thing that kept him alive.

"You're lucky you aren't dead" voiced Blink who had been keeping an eye on him

"What happened"

"No idea but it looks too bad to be the Delancy's. They never had the strength it takes to get you down let alone leave the marks on you."

"How bad is it"

"You should stay in bed a few days. You got quite a few ribs cracked and maybe bruised an organ or two. Let's not begin on the size of the shiner on your face."

Jack just shook his head. He wanted to remember so badly. Maybe it had been Sarah. That had to be it who else would touch him so sweetly.

Part 3 

Alison was Gin's best friend and as they walked down the street she noticed Gin off in another world.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing."

"I know better than that."

"Nothing" she shouted

"Alright."

Gin felt sorry about talking that way to her friend but her eyes still searched the crowd for newsies. She felt so guilty after what had happened to that newsie those few days ago.

"Alison" Gin asked her best friend after they had been walking down the street in silence for quite a time.

"Yeah"

"What do you think about…well about love"

"Love? Love is what we read about in books my dear." Laughed Alison

"Well you see I think I'm in love."

"That's wonderful."

"It's not with that horrible Heptson man." Explained Gin

"Oh…It'll come." Reasoned Alison

"I'm in love with a newsie" Gin confessed"I barely know him. But the feeling of him near is something I've never felt before. Mr. Heptson. Mr. Heptson…I hate him. He's like a mole."

"He looks like one" laughed Alison trying to lighten the mood

"He's a terrible man who runs through life without seeing anyone else. He's blind to every need but his own."

"I don't know what to say."

"I've had dreams of marring Jack instead of that Mole."

"Who's Jack? Never mind listen to me. Here comes the bride is a lovely little ditty but marrying for love is a foolish thing to do. Cause love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl. Dearie marry the Mole."

"How can I marry someone who I could out wit with no effort."

"True it's a fact that he's not exactly witty. He's blinder than a bat but at least his eyes are blue. His breath may be alarming but he's charming...for a troll. Dearie marry the Mole."

"But if this is love"

"Romeo and Juliet were very much in love when they were wed. They honored every vow but where are they now? They're dead"

"But"

"Dead"

"I"

"Very, very dead."

Gin put her hands on her hips giving up on trying to reason with her.

"Poor Nightingale your brain's so itty bitty. I hate to seem a pest but I know what's best for you. Just think of all the ways that you can decorate his home."

"Is that all you live for with your husband"

"Take my advice. I'll bring the rice. Dearie marry the Mole."

"But I love"

"Marry the mole."

"How can I when"

"Marry that mole."

"You don't understand at all"

"M is for money OLE."

"I'm not like you and my mother. I don't care for money and if it was my choice I would live poor and happy rather than rich and with that...that...MOLE"

Gin stormed away from her friend. She had expected support from her friend not reprimand. After getting a block or two ahead of her friend a newsie approached her.

"Buy a paper Miss"

She turned to see the boy with a crutch under his arm.

"Yes" she stated grabbing for her purse to pull out a penny

He gave her the paper and was about to hobble off but she stopped him.

"I was wondering if you know a friend of mine."

"I might" he offered

"His name is Jack. He's a newsie and"

"You know Jack"

"Kinda see I want to offer an"

"He got beat up pretty bad the other day."

"So I heard."

"Do you want to go see him"

"Me…go see him"

"Of course"

Gin thought about it for a moment. She looked back at her friend who was still a few steps behind her.

Part 4 

Gin couldn't believe that she had given up the chance at seeing the newsie again. The boy with the crutch was so sweet and she was certain he never noticed the fact that she was clearly in a class above him. That's what she loved about people like that. There was no distinction. _Why can't we all be that way?_ Gin asked herself.

The boy was almost disappointed when he walked away without her going as well. What would she be doing right now had she gone with him? Would she be standing at the bedside of the handsome newsie she had fallen for? Would she have been treated as an outsider? She would never know cause she never went and had no way to get there now. Instead she stood on a wooden box and her maid was trimming the hem of her dress.

This was her wedding dress. She still wasn't prepared for this how could she be? Gin's mother was being unreasonable because she didn't want to lower herself to working. Gin was prepared for that...she had been since her father died.

Gin knew about the debts before he did it. He confided in her one night when he was drunker than need be and couldn't control his tongue.

"Look at you" started her mother"my perfect little girl going off and become a perfect bride." Her mother's voice broke into her memories.

"Far from perfect mother." Gin commented through the mirror

Her mother ignored the remark as she did many of her daughter's smart comments.

"Finally all of my work coming together." her voice trailed off.

Gin wanted to scream. _Your work_! Gin thought angrily, _So glad you're suffering this great loss for me Mother_. Gin felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one paid attention. Gin's life was slowly falling in around her and there was no way to stop it.

"You don't seem yourself my dear" voiced her mother

"I wonder why." State Gin flatly

"I heard about your argument with Alison."

"Great. What do you have to say about it mother"

The house cook suddenly burst through the doors of her bedroom.

"Mrs. Lee! There is a emergency in the kitchen."

Her mother never answered Gin just ran out to see to the problem.

"Maybe the house will burn down" commented Gin

"Oh come now Miss Nightingale" cooed her maid

Gin watched her maid's gentle finger weave the needle through the smooth white fabric. Watching her hands sent Gin's brain into motion.

"Sneaks"

"Yes"

The maid stopped her work and looked up used to the sudden burst of conversation that always came from Gin. Mrs. Lee was far too strict in her ways to ever talk to a servant the way Gin did and maybe that was why Sneaks listen to Gin and treated her more like a friend instead of an employer.

"I will never please my mother. I'm done trying. I want to please myself." Gin reasoned

"As you should"

"So you won't mind doing me a favor."

Sneaks suddenly realized that Gin was up to something and when Gin was up to something it only meant trouble from the missus.

"What are you planning" asked Sneaks cautiously

"Help me out of this dress."

"What are you thinking" she asked again

"Oh come on Sneaks. Please."

Sneaks eyed the buttons of the wedding dress judging her movements before she made them. Her hands went up to the buttons and Sneaks unbuttoned the back of her dress.

Gin quickly slipped out of it. She stood there in nothing but her bloomers.

"Aren't you going to get dressed" asked Sneaks still wondering about the plan

"This is where your favor comes in."

"Miss Nightingale? What are you planning"

"I want to borrow some of your clothing"

"You want to what" she said alarmed

"You heard me Sneaks I know your hearing isn't that bad. Your clothes…just a spare set."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Have I ever" teased Gin pulling on the girl's skirt

"You're insane you don't know what it's like out there. You've been so privileged"

Gin interrupted her with one motion.

"Don't talk to me about privileged. I saw that money come in and I saw it leave. My father wasn't born rich he made himself that way and lost it the same way he made it. I'm doing this."

"If you insist at least go somewhere safe."

"Like where"

"I have a brother. He's got good standing with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. If you want I'll go with you and get things set up for you."

"That would be wonderful-you have a brother"

"Yeah"

"So why are you here"

"He wanted me off the streets. We saw the add for a maid and…here I am."

"I see"

"I'll go get you the clothes" voiced Sneaks as she slipped from the room.

The comment was said more for a way to get out. Gin was astonished that this girl had such connections. They had never come up before.

"Everyone is entitled to their own secrets" spoke Gin as she took off the remains of the fitting of the wedding dress.

Part 5 

Gin and Sneaks made it to the street without being noticed. Sneaks had quickly changed into a pair of pants knowing full well what her brother would say to see her in a skirt. He'd likely go on and on about guys coming up and raping her. She always thought he worried far too much.

The two made a point of getting lost in the crowd and made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Gin had even thought enough ahead for money. She had stolen a small amount from her mother's purse and she was off hoping to find this as an escape from a marriage that would surely ruin her life.

She heard the rough conversation of two men leaning against the corner a building and quickened her pace. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked and kept her face and hair covered with a shawl through out the trip. Sneaks led the way faithfully going back to a place where she had been rejected.

Though her brother did it out of love it still hurt. He pushed her away without a second thought or though it seemed to her. The truth was that he wanted a better life for her. A life with a steady wage at the end of the week, and a comfortable place to sleep at night without any threat of being attacked that's what he wanted for the sister he loved so dearly.

Gin had to admit she was somewhat surprised at the vision on the docks. Newsies were jumping from them only to climb back up and do it again. One stopped long enough to notice the two but did little else.

Suddenly a newsie who had been talking to the one on top of the crates jumped down in what seemed to be a slight anger.

"What are you doing here" he questioned

The tall muscular newsie intimidated Gin and she immediately started to back up only knocking into one of the boys behind her. She spun around loosening the shawl and it fell to her shoulders releasing her shoulder length, amber hair. When she turned back the newsie questioning Sneaks seemed to get angrier.

"What were you thinking bringing her here? You're going to lose your job." he all but shouted

"Please don't yell at her. Don't say that I'm any different than any of you." Gin paused hoping he'd get the hint "I'm just as poor." Gin pleaded

"What" His gray eyes turned into a storm

"She has run off, Graft." Explained Sneaks getting nervous at his reaction

"You didn't want to do that…go back home." He ordered Gin

Gin had had enough of him. She stepped in front of Sneaks though she could hear Sneaks protest her doing such a thing.

"You may be the boss of your sister but you are not the boss of me." She countered

Gin couldn't believe the words had left her mouth and neither did Graft. Somehow she was able to further straighten her posture as she continued to stand up to him.

"I've met worse men than you…hell I was engaged to one so don't start that with me"

"Why you"

This became a scene to the other Brooklyn newsies. Some girl out of no where was standing up to Spot's right hand man. Spot also took note of it.

"What do we have here" he questioned as he got off his perch stopping Graft.

"I'm seeking a shelter for the time being." Explained Gin softening her voice to benefit her chances; you always catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"So what brings you here" Spot asked

"Sneaks said I might find a place here under your protection."

"Don't seem to me like you need much protecting."

"I've given up on everything I've ever had. I want to start a new life. This is the way I'd like to do it however there is no doubt that they will come looking for me. I'll need your help at staying hidden and staying alive."

_If one of those bodyguards ever reach me_ she thought.

Spot had been known to have a slight soft spot for Sneaks so he gave the amber haired girl in front of him another look. She had quite a mouth on her for a rich, society girl. He was surprised at how well she handled herself something very important for living here and there was something about her.

"Name's Spot Colon. Welcome to Brooklyn." he reached out his hand, which she took

Part 6 

Spot led her to a bunk bed that was separated from the guys. He wanted her as safe from the guys as he could make her. His bunk was the next one over so he wouldn't be far from reach should she need him. He promised Sneaks that he would watch after her friend as she left back to her work as a maid.

Spot still wondered what would be so terrible in this rich girl's life to make her run off from the life of luxury she knew before. He watched her pull back the thin sheet on the bed before climbing in. Satisfied that she was well settled and in bed Spot rolled over and began to drift off.

Gin slept well in the small bed below yet another. It was a new concept but she was ready to accept it. As she slept she got the feeling that someone was watching her. In fear that it was Mr. Heptson or one of his men she opened her eyes to see if there was indeed someone. There in front of her face was indeed a person though he was far too thin to be one of her guesses. She immediately tried to move but he blocked her. When she took a breath to scream he roughly covered her mouth with his. She could feel his hands move towards her skirt and panicked.

She looked over to the place where she knew Spot was sleeping hoping he would have heard, but he was still sound asleep. Gin continued to struggle and used as much arm strength as she could to push him away but though he was thin he had muscles.

Feeling her skirt begin to slide from her hips she did the only thing she could think of. With him nearly straddling her to stop her movement and covering her mouth with his own he never suspected what she had coming. Gin quickly thrust her knee up causing him to gasp in pain.

He rolled off of her holding himself and trying to breathe. Gin was trying to catch her breath as she lay on her back somewhat shaking from the experience. She heard him get off the floor and stumble away but never figured out which bed he went to or even got a good look at him in order to identify him. With no other sounds Gin began to drift off but still had one ear open for any sign of returning visitors.

As dawn broke she heard someone slip from a bed not far from hers. She braced herself for the worst but the steps walked passed her and to the bunk set next to her instead. Curious her eyes slipped open enough to see a boy of about 10 climb up onto Spot's bunk and gently shake him.

"Spot. It's time to get up" the boy whispered

"Alright Clock. I'm up" she heard Spot grumble as he rolled out of bed and began the shouting.

"Get up you bums it's time to start selling. Move it let's go."

Spot shouted on and on hitting some of the more resistant newsies. She kept her eyes closed but traced his steps as he stopped in front of her bed. She then opened her eyes.

"How'd you sleep" he asked

"Not so good, but that's fine" she smiled getting up from the bed taking note to pull her skirt enough to reclasp it after the tumble last night.

Subconsciously she looked for any of the boys who might not be walking too straight after their run in last night. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she stopped not wanting Spot to see and make a big deal out of it. Spot noticed though he was trying not to.

"Did one of the guys come after you" he asked

Gin felt guilty about lying even though she had done it before.

"Yes, but I took care of it." She stated

Just then Spot noticed that one of the boys was taking a little extra time while getting dressed and seemed to be favoring a certain part of his body as if…as if some one hit him there…pretty hard by the looks of it. Spot couldn't help but chuckle at the sight but said not a word to the girl beside him.

The newsies all walked to the Brooklyn distribution center some splitting to head to Manhattan but most stayed here. Gin took her time trying to memorize the way so she would easily find her way back to here new home. A new body next to her drew her attention.

"Hey" he said

"Hello" she answered

"Name's Sage...you must be the new girl."

"You see any others girls." She remarked facing him

"You got a point."

He stopped talking but stayed next to her. Gin suddenly noticed the 10-year-old boy again as he ran up to Spot and tugged on Spot's red suspender.

"They've been handing out papes for a good 10 minutes now Spot." Voiced the boy

Sage leaned close to Gin.

"That's Clock. The kid's a human alarm clock. Never need a watch around him." Whispered Sage

Gin smiled"Well somebody has to get you guys to work on time."

Sage stopped a sec but Gin didn't. In fact Gin quickened her pace to reach Spot who was leading the gang of newsies.

Part 7 

Gin took a place in line and bought some papers with the money she took before she left home. She couldn't help but hear the whistling from behind her. She turned back to see where it was coming from. It was a boy not but 2 years younger than she with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

He nodded at her with a smile as he moved up to the window to get his own papers. Once out of the way of the line she began to look for Spot but instead he approached her.

"I'm gonna set you up with one of my best sellers." He stated"I'd do it but I have some business to attend to."

"I see"

"He'll take good care of you and if he doesn't I'll soak him good for it later" vowed Spot

Gin smiled"I'll be sure to let you know either way"

"Sage get over here."

Gin closed her eyes and couldn't help the feeling of stupidity at the way she had acted before and the slight dread of spending a whole day with him.

"Sage you're gonna take Gin here out to sell." Directed Spot

"No problem there" Sage stated winking at her

Gin rolled her eyes and followed him out of the distribution center.

After about five minutes of walking Sage stopped and turned to talk to her.

"Okay now the trick to selling is to ignore the headlines"

"You mean make up new ones"

"Yeah"

"I've heard you guys at work and it doesn't sound all that hard to me."

"Well if you don't think you need any help then you go right on and start selling."

"Alright I will." Gin stated confidently

Gin took a good ten steps from him and turned to face him before glancing down the front page for an idea. While skimming she passed an article that was about her disappearance. She quickly skimmed the article thankful that no picture was posted. However it gave her a grand idea.

"Heiress to the throne missing" Gin shouted

She saw Sage out of the corner of her eye stopping to look at her before shouting out another headline of his own.

"Murderous rampage claims" He never got to finish as there were a bunch of costumers by him reaching for papers.

After Gin scanned the paper she found that an inmate had been put to death and she glared at Sage thinking fast to come up with a better headline. That threat Spot had made seemed like a good idea to her. She grinned at the thought but she wasn't about to go that low…yet.

"No more of your damn excuses just find her" bellowed the fat Mr. Heptson

The body guard known as Jimmy turned and left entering the streets of Manhattan once again. He could have told Heptson that the girl was trouble from the beginning but alas he was the employee not the employer, a status, which Heptson repeatedly reminded him of.

"Where would she have gone" He voiced to himself

After looking up and down the street he decided to start walking not expecting to find anything but getting away from his employer as soon as possible.

"Being the smart girl I know she is she's not in Manhattan." He finally stated leaning against the wall of some building Jimmy took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Get back to work Jimmy" growled a voice from behind him

"Why do you insist on creeping up on me like that Creeper"

"Think about what you just said and get moving."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and got off of the building and started walking towards Brooklyn.

"Where are you going" shouted the other bodyguard

"I thought she would be smarter than to stay in Manhattan."

"Shows how much you know" scoffed Creeper

Creeper led the way back towards Central Park.

Part 8 

Gin was nearly exhausted after another full day of trying to out do Sage. She was last in the lead and actually finished selling her papes at the same time he did.

It had been almost a week since she had left home on a wing and a prayer. She began to learn the newsies one by one, which ones to talk to and which to avoid.

They entered the lodging house together with Sage being somewhat the gentleman by opening the door for her to walk through first. Gin walked in keeping her head held high being the victor of the day.

"You beat him again didn't you Gin" joked Doc from his seat across the room

"Was there any doubt" returned Gin with a playful swat at Sage as he walked in

There was a general laughter about the room but once things cooled a little Gin happened to notice Graft giving out yet another speech.

"He never rests does he" Gin commented to Sage

"Who"

Gin nodded in the direction of Graft careful not to show she was indicating him. Though she frequently undermined his authority he certainly gave her an earful for it later. Though she knew him to be intimidating something about him seemed so soft after her time with Heptson.

"Oh yeah. Well what do you expect." Answered Sage

"True"

"But look who he's got today"

Gin took another look and what do you know that boy wasn't a boy but it was a longhaired girl. Gin began to make her way over to the two.

"I wouldn't do that." warned Sage

"I know you wouldn't." she teased as she continued walking

It was more of a weaving job than anything to make her way to the other side of the room where the two were standing. Gin was somewhat surprised to actually see a girl in the lodging house. Spot didn't like girl newsies, which still surprised her given that she was there though she had heard full well why. Gin pushed the thought aside at the possibility of talking with another girl. However after getting close enough to the conversation she soon found who the girl was and became slightly worried.

Sneaks was getting yet another lecture from her brother on the fact that she was going to get fired if she kept this up. Gin interrupted the conversation pulling Sneaks aside completely ignoring Graft, which she knew she'd pay for later.

"It's about time you got back" she stated"I was starting to worry"

"How are things going" Gin asked

"Well your mother is throwing a fit, as usual. Mr. Heptson.well he's sent out the watch dogs, but as far as I know they are staying in Manhattan."

"You're sure"

"Not really but as far as I can tell."

"It's better than nothing I guess"

"How are you doing here"

"Very well. Spot is taking good care of me.on your orders I hear."

Sneaks didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess if you got connections you should use them" Gin laughed

"I should really be getting back"

"Thanks.for everything"

"What have I done"

"Well you haven't told anybody.and that's plenty."

"That's sweet of you to say"

"I say only what I mean. If you tell any of them."

"I wont" Sneaks vowed

"I know you wont. That's why I trust this so much."

"Well I better get back before your mother throws another fit."

"Be sure to have the smelling salts" laughed Gin

A pang hit her at the way she was treating her mother, but what about all the years of mistreatment her mother had given her. With Sneaks leaving Spot made for the door for a quick goodbye, as did her brother. Gin sat in a chair after waving.

"Don't look so down" Gin looked up to see Wildcard who then took the seat next to her.

"You regretting anything."

"A little, but not enough to go back"

"Then you should be celebrating"

"You go on without me"

"I've got some stories to cheer you up"

Gin couldn't help but noticed the few smaller boys nearby perk up at the prospect of a story of one of Wildcard's far off adventures.

"I guess I can live with that." Gin smiled as Wildcard settled to tell another one of his tales as did the five other smaller boys.

Part 9 

Gin enjoyed the look on the smaller boy's faces as Wildcard finished up his story with about as much a child's eye than any of those listening. She admired him. The way he entertained the children so easily like that he would certainly make a great father someday. Was that even a possibility for these guys? Would they ever make enough to support a family?

Gin noticed Sage sneaking up behind the children right at the most climatic part of the story. Gin believed they were more children in this game than the actual kids were. Gin laughed as Sage yelled and all the boys jumped a few feet in the air.

Suddenly the door to the lodging house opened and a boy entered. He was welcomed by many of the guys right away.

"Heya Spider. How was Manhattan" asked one of the boys

"Same old Manhattan" he answered

The newsie turned to sit at a table when Gin caught his attention. Spot caught his curiosity and called Gin over.

"Gin this here is Spider. He was in Manhattan visiting with his sister."

"Nice to meet you Spider" she spoke reaching for his hand but he looked at her curiously

"Do I know you from somewhere" he asked

Gin suddenly began to worry. Between Spot and Graft none of the newsies knew of her former riches.

"I don't think so" she voiced

"Oh wait. Yes I do."

Her eyes went wide.

"Don't say anything." She pleaded

"Climb any decent trees" voiced one of the other newsies ignoring their conversation

"This here is the best climber in Brooklyn" boasted Wildcard

"You cased me down the street."

Suddenly Gin remembered who he was.

"You." she voiced

He gave a crooked grin as he turned and ran up the stairs Gin quick to follow. Spot and the others of Brooklyn however had completely dumbfounded looks across their faces. Spot recovered first heading up the stairs.

When he entered the bunkroom he saw Gin and Spider on opposite sides of the middle section of bunks running around it. Gin getting more and more frustrated.

"What the- what is going on" Spot shouted as the two stopped

"We've met before" smiled Spider

"I've figured that out."

"I caught him in that crude game of his." Gin snapped

"What game" asked Spot

"Yeah what game, Nightingale Lee"

"I told you not to say anything you" Gin was about to take another run at him but Spot grabbed her waist restraining her.

"He had climbed a tree trying to get a better view. Isn't that what you said" Replied Gin

Spider couldn't look at her anymore.

"Me and an old friend happened to be passing below his perch."

"So how did he get caught" asked Spot with a hint of humor

"Care to tell it yourself, Spider" Gin asked pointedly

"I fell." he muttered

"You what" asked Gin

"I fell" he said a little louder but not much

"I don't believe Spot heard that."

"I fell! I fell right in front of her and she was so angry that she cased me down the street" he yelled

Spot cracked up laughing. Gin felt proud of her wonderful tasking in pulling down the best climber in Brooklyn. He deserved it.

She didn't want to know what he was looking for that day and she hopped he had learned something though she could tell he'd go and do the same thing again...not to her though.

Spot later explained everything to Spider so he would keep the secret as well. Gin agreed that the wonderful display earlier and him having to tell of his fall would be enough of a punishment and let the rest go.

Spot led the two back down the stairs and announced that they were old friends to the other curious newsies. They all shrugged and returned to their games and talking.

Part 10 

Days turned into week and Gin became well at home with the Brooklyn newsies. She enjoyed the boys more than anything but something deep inside was begging for another girl for companionship. On the way home from selling Gin was discussing that very topic when Sippi showed up.

"Heya Sage…Gin" he called

"Hi Sippi" returned Gin

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing" protested Gin

"I think we should take her on a trip down to Manhattan for a while." Voiced Sage

"Manhattan" Gin asked worriedly

Gin knew full well who was there, and apparently so did Sage. For he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't let them touch you." He whispered"You're like a sister to me"

Gin smiled.

"I was planing to go spend time with Rae tomorrow. I'd be happy for the extra company" voiced Sippi

The next morning came and instead of selling the three made their way to Manhattan. Gin couldn't help but keep a sharp eye for Heptson's guards. The last thing she needed was to be spotted on some careless trip for companionship.

Sage could sense her uneasiness that had increased since they crossed the bridge.

"We heading to Tibby's for lunch" questioned Sage

"Sounds good to me" answered Sippi

They continued walking most of the afternoon taking their time as noon drew near. They entered a restaurant with very few people in it.

"Most everyone knows the newsies come here for lunch and since we're such a big bunch most stay clear. Tibby don't care much cause we spend quite a bit of money as well." Sage explained

It wasn't until the newsies started to drift in that Gin realized what a bad idea this was. Some of them knew her for what she was. She saw the newsie with the crutch who was called Crutchy and the small boy who was called Les.

Sage had her seated at a small table with him. They obviously brought quite a bit of attention cause before she knew it newsies were coming to introduce themselves. The one with the eye patch who had carried Jack away that day came first.

"Heya Sage who's the girl." He joked

"Blink this is Gin. Gin, Blink"

"Nice to meet you" Gin said quietly

Gin noticed a girl who came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And I'm Flee" she declared letting go of Blink long enough to shake hands with Gin

They left to order some food.

"They're all watching us aren't they" whispered Gin

"You ready to go satisfy their curiosity"

Sage got up from his seat and reached a hand to her. She took it and got up from her chair. She walked slowly towards the main group of newsies.

"Everybody.this is Gin" announced Sage

Most waved a greeting and some of the girls came up to talk quick before being claimed by their boyfriends. However, Crutchy took an extra long look at her. Gin knew she didn't look much different than the last time they met. She had a cabby hat with part of her hair pulled back to stay away from her face and kept in unruly, wavy curls.

"Do I know you" he asked carefully

Gin tried to get a response. "I don't think so"

Sage instinctively knew her distress and came to the rescue. "This is my sister" Sage stated quickly

"Maybe that's it" Crutchy admitted

Gin smiled as Sage led her back to the table.

"That wasn't so bad" he said

"Thank you." she whispered

"No problem. Sis."

Gin couldn't help the laugh.

"Well it's already said" he commented

"I think I like it" admitted Gin

He just smiled he liked the idea as well.

"Alright I'll just adopt you as my sister." He proclaimed with a laugh

Just then the doors to the restaurant opened again. In walked Jack with his head hung rather low. Gin knew something was wrong and so did many others however many left it be while a group of maybe five newsies gathered around him.

**Part 11**

Sage and Gin enjoyed a wonderful lunch with many newsies and finally some girls to talk to, but it was over now as they left one by one to sell more papers. Most everyone had left Tibby's leaving Jack alone at a table. Gin would make frequent peeks to the figure sitting there.

"His girlfriend left him" voiced Sage jolting her back to reality

"That's terrible" answered Gin taking another look at him

"The relationship wasn't a long one but he was really head over heals for the girl"

Gin shook her head.

"Finish up that sandwich and we'll head back to Brooklyn"

"Getting a little brotherly already aren't we" teased Gin

Gin took one last bite following his instructions. When Sage started to lead her to the door Gin slipped her arm from his and walked over to the table where Jack sat with his head in his hands.

She kneeled in front of Jack placing her hand gently on his arm. He looked up from his hand his eyes red with hurt and pain. Gin gave a sweet smile as she got up from her knees and began to walk back to Sage when she felt a pull on her arm.

She turned and looked down at her wrist covered with his strong hand. Gin looked back into his face.

"Who are you" he asked

"Gin" she answered

"Thank you"

She went down to her knees again in front of his chair.

"She hurt you terribly. I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do."

"You don't know who I am." Jack stated astonished

"It doesn't matter."

Gin looked deep into his eyes and saw more than any words could have told her. She got up from her knees once more and took both of his hands in hers.

"If you ever need to talk. It's better if you talk about it, I'm in Brooklyn"

Gin gave one more smile and slid her hands from his and walked to Sage. Sage offered her his arm again and the two walked out of Tibby's. Gin took open last look as the last window was passed and when she did she saw Jack's gaze following them.

It was surely a surprise when Jack stumbled his way into Brooklyn not three days later. He walked along the dock just as he had the year before when he needed Brooklyn for the strike. It seemed as if nothing had changed. There were still those jumping into the water and still those glaring his way and still Spot sat on his perch.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nibble Jack be quick. How you doing Jackie boy"

"Not too bad. I came to see Gin. Do you know where she is"

Spot looked puzzled but nodded his head.

"She's in the lodging house."

Jack thanked Spot and headed towards the lodging house.

When he entered the lodging house it was very quiet. There was not a sound in the place. He called out a few times but didn't receive an answer of any kind. Jack began to walk up to the bunkroom. When he walked in he noticed that the window was open. He stuck his head out and there sitting in the corner of the fire escape was Gin with a book placed in her lap. She looked so peaceful sitting there with her nose in the book that Jack didn't want to disturb her so he was about to go back when she looked up placing a slip of paper in-between the two pages she had been reading.

"Hello" she greeted"I heard your calls I was just too involved and almost done with the page. I'm sorry."

"That's fine if you're busy"

"No not at all" she interrupted

"I like the open air and if you listen you can hear the boys down at the dock" she smiled

Jack crawled out the window and joined her.

"So may I ask why you came looking for me" "Well the past three days I've been talking to friends but they never really helped. Then I remembered your calming touch and your offer of a talk and thought I'd try you out."

"I supposed it would help if we knew each other a little better but I'll do my best."

Jack smiled a little and settled in for the long story starting from when he first met Sarah all the way to the point of her sudden break up and new boyfriend. Gin stayed silent the whole time listening. She never judged or said any word just laid her hand gently on his arm and let him continue his story.

Part 12 

Gin and Jack sat for hours talking. She gave him what she thought of the whole situation and he came back with his own comments on all he'd been through. They laughed some, well actually quite a bit. Gin got Jack to see pass his heartache and look to a future made all the better without the girl. Before they knew it was getting rather dark and Gin was slapping at her arms and neck in a desperate attempt to be safe from the mosquitoes.

"I believe that you're getting eaten alive" laughed Jack

"I think they like me a little too much" she smiled as he led the way back into the bunkroom.

When they entered most of the boys had sought the safety of the indoors as well and began with their card games.

"Gin? There you are." Voiced Sage

"Yep. Jack just need to talk so we went somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed." Answered Gin laughing at Sage as he had become about as over protective of her has Graft was of Sneaks.

"Thanks for the talk" Jack commented as he took her hands in his and kissed them

"Anytime" she smiled

"If you're ever in Manhattan don't hesitate to drop by."

Gin smiled as Jack left the lodging house. Sage watched her but said nothing.

Gin simply grabbed her book from her bed where she had thrown it and plopped down to read some more before the guys decided it was time for bed. Sage still stood in front of her bed and after reading only a few sentences she looked up.

"Is there something you need" she asked sweetly

"What was that"

"What"

"You and Jack."

"He needed to talk about the whole Sarah problem. It's all fixed." Gin smiled proud of herself

"That's not what I meant."

Gin simply rolled her eyes and began to read again save the fact that she couldn't concentrate on any of the words. She waited until Sage had left before she put the book away and lay in bed deep in thought. What had just happened?

The next day came and went. She sold her papers with Sage and returned to the lodging house in record time. However as she sat down for a card game with Sage the doors burst open and Sneaks ran up to her.

"We need to talk...now"

"Alright take a breath."

"No.no on"

Sneaks pulled her up the stairs so they could speak in private.

"They're in Brooklyn."

"What"

"They're heading this way. Heptson found out about my brother.I don't know how but he did. They're on their way right now."

Gin's hand went to her mouth as she ran to her bunk grabbing the few things she had and running for the door. A million thoughts were running through her head. Sage stopped her with his hands on both of her shoulders.

"What's going on? What's wrong"

"They're coming Sage" Gin sobbed"They've found me. I gotta get out of here"

Gin tried to move out of his grasp but he held firm.

"I won't let them touch you." Sage vowed pulling her close to him in a brotherly hug

"Sneaks go tell Spot I've taken her to Harlem"

She gave him a questioning look.

"My home town. I trust a lot of people there. They'll keep you safe for as long as those two are here."

Sage quickly started for the door but not ten feet from the steps of the door were the two bodyguards. Sage quickly slammed the door shut and pushed Gin away from it.

"Out the back Gin" he ordered

The order caught the attention of some of the newsies as Gin tried to protest.

"You can't fight them" she pleaded

"I promised I wouldn't let them touch you and I mean that."

"I know but you can't fight them they are bigger and meaner and they have been trained to do what they do"

"I've made a promise. Now out the back"

Gin gave up and headed for the back just as the door burst open with Jimmy. Sage was surprised with only one but the others jumped into action, but soon a scream from the back area brought his attention as Sage and a few others including Spot ran for the back.

Part 13 

Gin backed away from the door, which was blocked by Creeper.

"I think it's time for you to be going home Ms. Lee" he growled

She kept backing up until she hit an object and when the hands braced her shoulders her eyes went wide with fear. However after turning around she discovered it was Sage with reinforcements. He pushed Gin behind him.

"Get her out of here." He shouted as the group went after Creeper keeping the huge guy at bay.

Gin felt a tug on her arm and turned to see the green eyes of Doc pulling her towards the stairs. Doc pushed her up the stairs. She had to hoist her skirt up above her knees taking two stairs at a time.

Why did this have to happen the day she was washing the spare pants she wore when she was selling? They were still dripping wet on the line while she was running around in the skirt that continued to get in the way.

They ducked into the bunkroom closing the door behind them. Gin circled in confusion.

"Out the window" ordered Doc as he opened the window and led the way down the fire escape.

Gin's heart was racing but she kept going even though she worried terribly.

"To the docks" he ordered again with a quiet whisper

"What? That's a dead end."

"Just go."

Gin nodded her head and ran for the docks ducking behind this or that and staying in the shadows as best as she could. When they got to the docks Doc jumped off and Gin followed.

It was hard to swim with a skirt and shoes that filled with water but she kept going. Doc was going through the same problems with a full set of clothing on and his shoes, but he kept pushing himself and her.

Gin got tired and started to slow so Doc turned grabbing her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"A little more" he panted as they continued their hard swim.

Gin kept going though she wanted to give up when her legs weren't moving, as they should with the skirt wrapped around them. They were swimming closer and closer to the bridge.

"Oh dear God tell me he isn't planning on swimming all the way to the bridge." She muttered to herself.

On they swam down three docks before he was satisfied and they climbed up. He gave her a hand as she pulled her soaked body out of the water and they began their running again. This time they headed for the bridge.

It was now closer than before which Gin was thankful. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going. Once across the bridge Doc took her through so many alleys and back ways it was a miracle to end up at the Newsboy/girl's Lodging House in Manhattan.

He let her enter first save the fact it was more like bursting in than a walk and Doc was quick to follow. The two were completely out of breath and Gin was in tears on the floor her legs finally collapsing under her.

The newsies looked at them strangely until Jack noticed Gin and went to her side to help her up and to a seat.

"What happened" a million voices sounded at their own time making more noise than was necessary.

"Shut up" screamed Jack

A sudden silence fell over the newsies revealing the sound of Gin's tears and breath.

"Back up give them some room" ordered Blink pushing newsies back

Doc pulled himself up to a seat breathing as hard as Gin.

"You're completely soaked. What the hell happened" asked Jack

Gin tried to answer many times but her voice wouldn't work. She began shivering despite the warm weather outside.

"Somebody get them some extra clothes." Ordered Jack

Gin watched Sling run up the stairs to get them.

"Two men…big ones...it took most of Brooklyn just to hold them off. They came by surprise and they were after her." Voiced Doc between breaths, which seemed to come more easily for him

Gin on the other hand was crying causing her breath to get anything but better. Sling soon came rushing downstairs with some extra clothing.

"Can you help her up the stairs to change" Jack asked Sling

Sling nodded handing him the clothing meant for Doc.

Gin slowly started to calm down. Her tears slowed as she changed into the dry clothing Sling gave her. She took a towel to her hair causing her waves to gently curl. Despite the new clothes she still shivered causing some concern. Sling got one of the blankets from one of the bunk beds and wrapped it around Gin's shoulders.

"Thank you" Gin breathed

Sling just nodded her head with the simple reply"You're welcome"

Sling slipped from the room and all was silent again. Gin just sat on the floor her silent tears falling down her cheeks as she leaned against the wall and stared out the window.

Part 14 

Night came and with it were the tired newies slowly climbing into their bunks. Sling showed Gin a bunk she could use in the girl's bunkroom. Gin smiled her thanks and laid down though she could never sleep.

She lay there for a few hours hearing a few snores from the girl's and a whole chorus from the boys across the hall. Gin tried to get comfortable enough to sleep saying that was the reason, but deep down she knew it was worry.

She was ashamed to put her friends in such a position. Doc returned to Brooklyn hours ago and deep down she hoped he returned to a quiet, safe lodging house. Gin heaved a sigh as she gave up on sleep and threw the blankets off of her and walked to the door.

She was careful as she opened the door and silently closed it behind her. Gin slipped down the hall careful not to make a sound. She sat down on the stairs leaned against the railing. She spent many silent minutes in the dark with just her thoughts.

"You mind if I join you" came a voice from behind her

Her breath caught as she turned to look behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered turning back around Jack sat on the step next to her.

"You okay" he whispered back

"No."

"I guess I get to repay the favor. I wasn't expecting to so soon. Well actually I wish I never had to but, you know what I mean."

Gin smiled and nodded her head.

"In order to understand any of it you have to know the full story."

"We have time."

"I've never told anyone the full story not Sage, Sneaks, or even Spot."

"You don't have to tell me"

"I've gotta tell someone"

"Alright"

Gin turned towards him and took a deep breath before she began.

"I knew my father was doing it before even my mother knew. We were middle class for the longest of times then all the sudden one-day he got the jackpot and we became first class citizens. His gambling went on and he kept bring in the money. After a year or so the luck ran out. He became more depressed and barely brought home anything if he did at all. My mother got worried, as did I. He had quit his job long before due to the major money he was bringing in. It wasn't long after that that I saw-he committed suicide."

Gin stopped a moment and let the information sink in. Then she continued.

"I witnessed it and God help me I've never seen anything more terrifying. He didn't know I was there and he was pleading for God to forgive him."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"He was pleading as he pulled the trigger."

The tears were too much and Gin had to stop. In never telling a sole about this incident she never let go the feelings of pain and abandonment she felt due to it.

"You witnessed it" asked Jack after a few minutes

Gin nodded.

"Shortly after that we started receiving the bills. He had so many gambling debts to pay. It took over two thirds of our money to pay them off. Mother began to get desperate and tried her best to get me matched up with any well endowed male. That's how Heptson came in the picture. No matter that he was at least twenty years older than me he had money."

Jack lay his hand over hers and let her continue. The tears had passed and now her faced showed only anger and concern.

"My mother was overjoyed when he asked for my hand and gave him my answer for me. In truth I'd rather live poor than with that man. My mother wouldn't consider a life like that. She never knew the way he acted and if she did she ignored it. I eventually lost my patients with him especially with the way he acted. He treated the poor as his stepping stones. I saw him kick a poor boy in the street one day cause he was sleeping on the sidewalk. The day he let his men attack you was the final straw. I spoke with Sneaks and"

"Wait. What"

"You don't remember? I heard you were pretty messed up and even that day when I looked at you, you didn't look so good."

"I'm confused"

"You came to sell me a paper and I stopped you to talk and the bodyguards attacked you and he let them. Heptson sat and watched. I tried to stop them but what could I do against them? I"

"It was you"

"What"

"I only remember one thing about the attack. Other than the beating itself and that was someone holding me in their arms and calling out to the boys when they were searching for me. It was you. You were my guardian angel that day"

Gin looked down and nodded her head.

"Sneaks offered me the information on her brother and we took off to Brooklyn not long after that day. The rest I'm sure you know." Gin finished

Tears were in her eyes again as he noticed her thoughts change from the subject they were talking.

Part 15 

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about now" he asked

"I'm terrified that I may have killed my friends…my brother"

"How would you have done that"

"Those men. They wont stop till they get what they want. I'm worried for Sage and Sippi, Spider, Wildcard, Sneaks, Spot. I didn't"

By this time the tears became a steady stream and her breath came in short gasps again. Jack pulled her into his arms surrounding her in the support and safety she needed.

"I don't even know if Sage knows I'm here. He wanted to take me to Harlem. I'm just. I'm so scared."

Jack rocked her gently in his arms letting her tears wet the front of his shirt.

"I'm sure Doc would have told him. I'll stay awake you need some sleep."

"No I can't sleep"

"Try"

"I have, but my thoughts keep filling with the worry I have for Sage"

"Then we'll wait here for him." Gin nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position in Jack's arms.

He just held her and let her settle into his arms. Despite Gin's inability to sleep before she somehow drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Jack leaned against the wall of the stairway knowing that Kloppman would be coming upstairs tomorrow to find this, but Jack somehow didn't care. His hand gently smoothed the amber hair on her head before resting his chin lightly on top of her head.

Sage stalked through Manhattan. He was careful to stay out of full sight and to take enough back roads not to be followed. Spot told him not to but he had to see Gin. He had to make sure she was alright and safe.

Sage was dead tired by the time he walked into the lodging house. It was still all silent and he was glad for the peace. It was somewhere around one or two in the morning he was sure. He hurt all over it seemed though he knew his injuries weren't all that terrible.

The two men gave quite a fight but Brooklyn over powered them and they ran off for now at least. Though Sage could tell Graft and Spot both knew they would be back and maybe next time they would have reinforcements of their own.

The boys of Brooklyn were pounded on pretty bad. No one was expecting the fight that soon and no one was ready. The slingshots did nothing against the big, rock solid, bodies of the two men. Leaving a few who knew how to do sufficient damage with their fists and Spot's cane. Sage himself had earned a busted lip, cracked rib or two, and a black eye but it was nothing compared to Gin's safety. He knew the others would feel the same as they too had become rather attached to the single girl of Brooklyn.

He carefully began to walk up the stairs when he saw an odd looking shape in the way. He stopped suddenly worried that something might have happened. As Sage watched he saw that the thing did almost no movement save the gentle movement of breath. Sage took a few steps up and stopped again. He could suddenly make out the form as two bodies. When he got even closer he realized it was Jack and Gin.

Both were asleep. It looks as if both had had a hard time of making into any kind of sleep and one noticeably had cried herself to sleep. Sage leaned down close to the two bodies and realized that he shouldn't just leave them there. They would feel some much better in a bed.

Sage shook Jack's arm a little stirring him awake. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what was happening. He became somewhat alarmed and tightened his grip of the girl before looking up. When Jack looked up and noticed Sage he relaxed.

"Lets move her back to a bed" suggested Sage

Jack looked down as if he had forgot that he held her there in his arms and nodded. Jack stopped to think for a moment as to the best way to transport the girl from where she now sat to her bed.

Jack somehow got up and picked her up with him. He walked up to the girl's room carrying Gin in his arms. Sage opened the girl's bunkroom door for him, and Jack easily found the bed she was supposed to be in and placed her in it.

After walking out and closing the door Sage put his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Thank you." Sage whispered

Jack never gave a response both were so tired. They both entered the boy's bunkroom together. Jack pointed out an empty bunk and then climbed into his own knowing full well that Kloppman would be in there soon yelling for them to wake up though after sleeping on the stairs Jack was bound to be sore. He didn't mind as much though. Not with the thought of who was in his arms most of the night.

Part 16 

Morning came and went, as did most of the afternoon with Gin still asleep in her bunk. When she finally opened her eyes the sun poured onto her face and she smiled at the glorious day forgetting for a time of last night.

Gin sat up and noticed that she had somehow managed to be in her bed. She also realized that she was alone. Her mind tried desperately to catch up with what was going on but she felt so confused. After hearing sudden laughter from the floor below she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to fix herself a bit from the night of sleep.

Her eyes were full of puzzlement as she rounded the corner of the stairway. There sitting on a stool was Sage and next to him was an older man finishing the wrap around his chest.

"Sage" she half breathed from the stairs yet somehow he heard and looked up

"It's about time you got up." He commented

She gave a slight scream of joy as she ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Watch it." He grunted

"Sorry"

It seemed as if just then she got a decent look at his face. His eye almost completely swollen shut caused a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Now don't start that. It's alright. You'll be fine here." Voiced the old man handing her a handkerchief to dry her eyes

"Thank you, sir"

"Kloppman's the name" he responded to her with a smile

She smiled back sweetly as she wrapped her arm once again around Sage only this time it was much softer.

"You're not hurt at all are you miss" asked Kloppman

"Oh no not at all." Gin looked up to Sage with his beautiful sage green eyes.

"Thanks to my big brother here and Brooklyn. I'm perfectly unharmed."

"That's good to here" chuckled Kloppman

"You're telling me" voiced Sage with a sigh of relief

"Though you wouldn't believe what Doc dragged me through last night." She protested"It's a miracle I survived it."

"You're a tough girl." Sage laughed

Gin and Sage spent the afternoon at the lodging house laughing with the dear old man. Sage eventually did leave to gather some food since Gin was in no way able to leave the shelter.

"I normally don't sleep so late." She explained

"I know. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Really"

"The girls seem to get their information from all kinds of sources and not a single one is the same." He chuckled again

He reminded her of her father before the gambling days. He was so light and willing to laugh about anything that came up.

"Jack told me about you having trouble sleeping last night and to let you sleep. Now I normally don't take orders from him but after seeing your peaceful face I couldn't bare to wake you." Declared Kloppman

At this Gin laughed as well. It felt so good to laugh. It was during this small fit of laughter that Sage returned with lunch and with Jack as well. They each got a sandwich, which they ate between snips of conversation and laughter. Gin had never had a better lunch and after about an hour of sitting afterwards she began to realize what she would have to give up to remain safe, the outdoors. It may not be the cleanest or the safest but nothing could surpass the feeling out being out of doors.

Gin never knew how her face had turn wistful and her eyes glancing at the window. Kloppman began to clean up the lunch and Sage declared he was heading back to Brooklyn. After a long goodbye to Gin he left. Jack had noticed her stares before and couldn't wait for the possible moment to show her something.

"Come with me"

"What"

"Come on" he pleaded pulling her towards the stairs

Gin got up from the chair, which she had been sitting on and followed him up the stairs.

Part 17 

Once they reached the door to the boy's bunkroom Gin hesitated. Surely he wasn't think of…he couldn't want to...well she wouldn't and that was that. Jack sensed her worries and just gave a crooked grin as he pulled her into the room.

"That's not why I'm bringing you here" he stated

Her cheeks flushed.

"Whatever do you mean" she managed to say trying to keep her flushed cheeks hidden

"You know what I mean"

"I have no clue. Whatever you have in your head it surely wasn't in mine."

"You're a terrible liar."

Gin blushed again.

"I can lie just as good as I want to. So I let my guard down this time." She protested

"So you admit it."

"Admit what" she countered

Jack just laughed as he closed the door behind her. He led her though the room and out the window. Gin suddenly remembered her flight the day before. She remembered the fear and the pressure as she flew down the Brooklyn fire escape with Doc leading the way. Only this time she was going up and she was going on much happier circumstances.

He lifted himself up and out of view for a few seconds as she continued the climb. Suddenly a hand reached for hers and helped her the rest of the way. Looking at the hand she knew she could make it on her own but even though she didn't need it she gladly took his hand. However, Gin took extra caution to use it to help herself up onto the roof not to let him in on her deception.

Once on the roof she was stunned at the view that reached her. It wasn't much but it was beautiful on anyone's standards. She could still hear the slight racket of the people left on the street. The sound and the sight took her breath away after such a day of being forced to stay inside.

"It's beautiful, Jack" she breathed almost afraid to effect the picture before her

He stood right next to her following her focus on the building down the road and the few people.

"I like to come up her to think, to take in the view, and to enjoy the peacefulness."

"I can see where you would have problems else where." She laughed

"Well with all of us boys and now the girls there never really is much silence inside"

"It's pretty quiet when everyone's selling"

"Yeah too bad I'm part of everyone"

Gin just laughed and looked back out.

"I couldn't help but notice that you very much like to be outside."

"Yes I do. I think that's the worse part of this I can't go outside at all cause they might see me."

"Well here you go. You can't leave the lodging house but you can come up here as much as you want."

"That's right" she smiled

Gin stepped forward and went up to the edge and looked down. Jack moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her placed on the roof and glanced down with her.

"You've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for." Spoke Gin Gin turned in his arms and stepped away from the edge pushing him with her. Her arms went up around his neck as if they were always meant to go there. She looked deeply into her eyes and her speaking tone of voice changed into a soft, tender, tone.

"I never got to thank you for last night." She stated

"It was no problem. I was returning the favor."

"I hope it was a little more than just returning a favor"

"You've caught me. I enjoyed it." He admitted

Gin looked down and smiled. When she looked up again he captured her eyes with his. They stood there for the longest time before Gin went up on her toes and make the final connection between her mouth and his. He responded just as quickly not even thinking of stopping the kiss. Jack's arms squeezed her tighter to him and her arms pulled at his neck. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other.

They were so caught up in what was happening that neither heard the sound of the person on the fire escape stairs. It was more or less the sound of disgust and disappointment that finally caught their attention. The two quickly broke the kiss and both turned to the stairway.

Though Gin didn't recognize her she knew fully well who the girl was. It became even more obvious when Jack dropped his arms from around Gin and rushed to the escaping body calling out her name. Sarah Jacobs.

Part 18 

Sarah ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She tried to ignore Jack coming down right behind her as she made it into the bunkroom. She ran through the room and slammed the door behind her hoping to hit Jack while she was at it. She missed and soon heard the door open again. She ran down the stairs faster than she had ever done and once she reached the bottom she tried to ignore the stares of the few newsies that had returned from the day of selling. Sarah made it out the door and down the street a block before she stopped and soon Jack was next to her.

Gin sat on the roof alone. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening but one thing she did know there was definitely a problem and that problem's name was Sarah Jacobs. She got up and looked out one last time to see Jack and Sarah talking save it looked more like Jack was pleading for forgiveness.

Gin ran to the fire escape and went down faster than she did the night before and was into the room in no time. By now some newsies had made it to the bunkroom and a few had already guessed what had happened as snickers came from the crowd. Gin ignored it and went straight for the stairs.

After reaching the final door she stopped. Could she leave this place and enter into the outdoors where she could get discovered? After hearing a few protests from some of the boys she shoved the door open and ran for the pair just down the street. Jack was more important than discovery.

Sarah had Jack on his knees just about. He couldn't believe after what had happened that she had admitted to a mistake and wanted him back. He might have blown it with that kiss that seemed so right just moments ago, but everyone expected him with her. It had been that way from the beginning. Him and Sarah all the way. Could he break that?

A noise behind him made him stop and turn. There stood Gin out of breath and out of place.

"What are you doing" growled Sarah

"Gin you really should go back. What if they see you" Jack spoke pushing her back towards the lodging house

"No Jack. If they see me they see me." Gin put her hands up on his chest and looked into his eyes"I'm not going to let you do this."

"Do what you little slut" spat Sarah

Gin's eyes turned from the gentle nature they had shown Jack and back to a cold glare, which she fixed, on Sarah.

"I'm stopping him from making a mistake. The worse mistake of his life." Replied Gin

"Doing what leaving you? He could do better. He has done better. He has me." Mocked Sarah

"I've heard the whole story, Sarah Jacobs. I know what you did to him. More than any of the other guys knows. Yet after all you've done you have the nerve to come back here, and make him beg forgiveness for something you did once yourself. Only you went much further didn't you Sarah."

"What is she talking about" Jack asked her

"I don't know" pleaded Sarah

"Maybe we should go talk to Oscar" spoke Gin

Jack was in shock but somehow the words came to him.

"Oscar? After what he did to David. Oscar? That Delancy scum. Sarah how could you"

Sarah couldn't look him in the face.

"He had what I was looking for. He had so much passion and strength, and a better position than you."

"I can't believe this." Jack stumbled over his words in shock and it terrified Gin to see him so flustered but she had to get Sarah out of his mind. She was nothing but bad news.

Gin had won the battle. At least this one but deep in Sarah she knew there was a time when this girl would slip up and she'd be there to catch Jack when she did.

"It's late and I need to help mother with dinner" she stated and coolly walked away.

Gin looked back to Jack not expecting anything in return.

"Why did you do that" he asked her

"Like I said I wanted to stop you from making a mistake."

"You've given me knowledge I didn't need to know. You've completely ruined thing between me and Sarah."

Gin was completely confused, but kept her head and unfortunately the passion of the argument between her and Sarah.

"Good, maybe the whore will leave you be and your life can be normal. She's only messing with your head and you're falling for it again"

Jack became angry.

"Sarah is a good girl. She always has been. You and I both know that what happened up there on the roof can't happen again. Why do you leave me with nothing like this"

"What do you mean it can't happen again"

"Think about it princess"

"Just because"

"You're first class and you'll remain that way. You can't stay shut up for ever. They will eventually find you, and you and I both know it."

Gin was stunned by his words. She had done him a favor one no one else was willing to try and this was her payment. Before Jack could grab her she turned and ran for Brooklyn. She could no longer stay in Manhattan.

Part 19 

Jack couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. He ran after her. He followed her as best as he could but suddenly she disappeared. Jack looked around but hearing nothing he assumed that she got the best of him and was on her way back to Brooklyn. Jack turned back and returned to the lodging house alone.

Gin struggled against the man holding her. She watched as Jack passed and left. A cry left her lips as he walked by. After he was well gone the man eased up and began to drag her along.

"Well, well dallying with the newsie." He grumbled

She refused to answer.

"And the one we beat on as well"

A tear rolled down her cheek but Creeper never noticed as the two had reached their destination, her old home.

Gin saw the surprise that was in Sneaks eyes as Creeper pushed her into the house.

"Girl, where's Mrs. Lee"

Sneaks couldn't talk but pointed into the parlor. Gin held her head high but Sneaks saw a tear streak down her face. Sneaks was about to follow but the door closed before she got the chance. Gin was on her own against her mother.

"God help her" whispered Sneaks as she walked away from the door.

"Hello mother" stated Gin as Creeper left the two alone

"Well you look the part. Why would you throw everything away like that? You're lucky he still wants you." Babbled her mother

"Mother! Did nothing I just did show you anything? I don't want to marry him."

"Nonsense, you don't know what you want or what you need. Luckily I'm here to look out for you."

Gin shook her head and turned to leave.

"Where are you going"

"My room"

"Good idea the wedding is this Thursday"

"That's three days"

"Two if you don't count this one"

Gin left the room slamming the door behind her. She ran up to her room and slammed that door as well. She fell onto her bed in a fit of tears. Today was just too awful if anything else could go wrong she was sure it would happen today.

The shadows of night fell on Manhattan. Gin stayed in her room though she heard Heptson had called. She said she had a terrible headache and refused to leave the safety of her room. Sneaks had come in with some scraps from the kitchen after Gin's mother refused her food for not seeing Heptson.

"What happened" Sneaks asked brushing Gin's hair away from her tear-stained face.

"It's too hard to explain"

"Does anyone know"

"No. Jack was the only one around and I was running from him at the time."

"Running from him"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Snapped Gin

Sneaks nodded and left the room promising to be back soon to pick up the plate and cup. A very few minutes passed before Gin's door opened again.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Gin have yelled before turning to look at the door. There stood Alison with tears on her own cheeks. Gin wiped her own away and ran to her dear friend.

"I'm so sorry" started Gin

"Me too" breathed Alison

Though when Gin wrapped her arms around her friend to give her a hug the girl tensed up and closed her eyes in pain.

"Not again" pleaded Gin

"He said I knew where you were and never said anything. He" the tears shook Alison

Gin shook her head and led the girl to the bed.

"Let me see how bad it is this time." Gin spoke softly as the girl rolled the sleeves her shirt revealing bruised arms.

Part 20 

Alison left after their brief talk. Though it was more of a begging from Gin that she leave her husband, but Alison...she needed the money. She had lost her family long ago and her husband was her only way of survival.

"You know how I feel about you there" pleaded Gin as Alison left her bedroom

"I can't survive without his money." Answered Alison as she slipped down the hall and back to her own home praying her husband was still asleep. Sneaks came back to the room.

"What was with Alison" asked Sneaks

"It's things like that that I hold as reasoning not to marry Heptson. He's three times more brutal than her husband ever was. What would he do to me"

"What are you talking about"

"Allison's a friend who will call when her husband's asleep crossing the paved roads for comfort. She cries that she needs him and someday he'll change, but now is not a good time to go. And it isn't my place to say leave him and run. No money's worth all the damage he's done but if she'll hold her ground and I hold my tongue, ever the diplomat. I'd like to think that I would be stronger than that."

"I never knew"

"Where's her head? Where's her nerve? Does part of her think this is all she deserves? I would be stronger. I would not stay one minute longer. I will be stronger than that" Gin said it more to herself as she walked to the window of her room.

"I know Heptson will treat me the same." Gin spoke as she faced the window

"But he treats you so well."

Gin spun around to face Sneaks.

"It was the same with Alison. It started out good. They usually do. Then one day it's taken for granted. Till words become weapons and love turns to pain. Why is she still holding on? She says living without him is too hard to face."

"Try to imagine yourself in her place."

"But with well chosen words and well placed tears she forgives him in two seconds flat. I'd like to think that I would be stronger than that."

Sneaks just shook her head.

"It's different for you"

"I know what you're thinking and I know what you'll say, that my life and her life are like night and like day. She says her love is the love that will save him. Brave words but I don't believe them.

"I can't answer those questions but I think you're talking about things that will never happen. If you're doomed into this marriage look at the bright side of things. I know that whatever happened between you and Jack"

"He's going back to Sarah"

"Oh. Well then at least you won't have to live with that."

"I refuse to live with that mole Heptson" Gin stated as she turned back to her window

"What are you going to do"

Gin was calm when she turned and looked back at Sneaks.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow, and I'm taking a gun with me on my wedding day. If I'm forced to marry him I'll shoot myself first."

"Seriously you don't want to do that."

"Yes I do. I don't care about the money. I tried to show them that but they came after me. I love someone who doesn't care, and I'm forced into a marriage to save my mother's high society integrity. I won't marry that man and I told my mother as much."

Sneaks shook her head and left the room.

Soon after she saw the lights go out in Gin's room is when she left. She ran all the way to the Manhattan lodging house. All was silent in the house but Sneaks knew where she was going even in the dark. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to the bunkroom. Here is where it took the most of her time she had no clue where Jack's bunk was. She went over the room twice but never found him. She did find one top bunk empty though and took that as his bed.

"Where the hell is he" she whispered to herself.

Part 21 

Sneaks didn't know what told her to do so but she went to the window and climbed up. Once she reached the roof she found Jack wide-awake with his feet dangling over the edge of the building.

"Jack" Sneaks hissed

He turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here"

"I know where Gin is." She stated

"So do I." He muttered not taking his eyes from the street"Is she okay"

"She's okay. I guess. Whatever you said to her hurt her more than Creeper did."

Sneaks noticed Jack wince at the statement.

Sneaks walked up closer to him.

"I never should have said what I did." He muttered"I don't know what came over me. You know the pressure I have with getting together with Sarah. I was afraid to go against everyone else."

"She dumped you and that was against what everyone expected but it was her doing. Everyone was fine with that."

"Yeah but this was the chance to change it. Gin just got lost in the picture."

"The wedding is in two days" stated Sneaks

"Why are you telling me this" Jack half yelled

"She'll be lost for good in two days cause she wont live that long."

"Who"

"Who do you think"

"What are you talking about"

"She's taking a gun with her to the church. You know what she means to do with that as well as I do. She said that she would kill herself before she married that man and she meant it."

"Why would she do something like that"

"She loves you. She refuses to be with Heptson."

"But she's throwing away all that money and that power. That's what I lost Sarah over."

"She doesn't care about the money. She's not like Sarah."

"But I hurt her so bad."

"You may have hurt her but you didn't kill the love in her heart. She has been crying since they brought her home."

"What are we going to do"

"We"

"Yes we."

"So you've given up on Sarah."

"You heard."

"Somewhat. Through Gin's tears." Sneaks knew what she said was low but she couldn't help but defend Gin.

He had hurt her in a terrible way and Sneaks still didn't know what happened but Jack's head bowed and he looked to the floor showing her that he also hurt himself.

"That's not important now. What's important is that we have two days to get her back." Sneaks stated

"What are we going to do? This is different from getting a kid from the Refuge."

"Yeah. Who all knows that she's gone"

"Only Manhattan. I couldn't bare to send someone to talk to Sage. He's gotten awful protective of the girl."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later." Jack nodded his head.

"Well we have two days to figure it out. She said she's going shopping tomorrow. Maybe you could meet us at Central Park at the place you met her the first time."

"Alright."

"I'll try to get her there at 12:30"

"I'll be there."

Sneaks was about to leave but Jack's voice stopped her again.

"What about the two bodyguards"

"I'm hoping they'll trust her enough with just me but if not I'll try to lose them."

"Good luck"

"Same to you" she called

Sneaks disappeared over the roof and down to the street.

Part 22 

The sun was out and Gin was once again dressed in the layers of a proper dress. She walked into the gun shop with Sneaks at her side. Gin completely ignored the stares of the men as she walked to the counter and declared she wanted a gun. Sneaks was her only companion, which her mother threw a fit over but agreed as long as they both returned with in two hours.

The shop owner looked at her questioning her with his eyes but all she did was smile. He pulled out many models but she insisted on a small gun that could be easily concealed. Every time she picked up a gun the man went through what it was called what kind of bullets it carried and the range. He also stated that some of them had such a kick on them she'd be lucky if they didn't knock her over.

Once or twice he asked what she wanted it for. Gin froze for a second and tried to think quickly and before Sneaks could help her out Gin said that she was starting to feel unsafe in the streets of New York.

Sneaks thought it was rather ironic but silently stood by waiting. Sneaks watched as Gin purchased a small gun that fit into the palm of her hand. She only received 5 bullets but that was fine cause with what she had planned she'd only need one. Gin gave once last smile to the man and paid him his money.

The two girls left the gun shop and began down the street. Sneaks suddenly stopped her.

"Hey what do you say we walk through Central Park." Sneaks suggested

"I guess. How much longer do we have till we need to get home."

"About an hour."

Gin nodded her head and the two began to walk through the park. Gin had always loved the green that was found only in the park. She couldn't help the smiles it brought to her face as they walked. After only a few minutes of walking Sneaks tugged on her arm.

"Look who's over there."

Gin looked to the place where she pointed and there was Jack leaning against a tree.

"Jack" Sneaks called before Gin could stop her.

He looked up and looked pleased as he walked up to the two. When he reached them Gin held her head high and continued to walk until he grabbed her wrist which pulled her to a stop.

"I want to talk to you" he stated softly

"More problems with Sarah or are you just feeling guilty." She snapped

"I deserve that" he stated

"You deserve that and more." She said smacking his arm and pulling at her wrist to get it free but he refused to let go.

"I'm not letting you go until we talk."

Gin glared at him"Fine"

Jack led her into the shelter of the trees and Sneaks stayed behind. Jack led her to a tree and let her lean against it as he paced in front of her trying to find some way to tell her what he wanted.

"Jack" H

He stopped and looked at her. She had cooled down a bit and got off the tree and placed her hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry for the way I just treated you."

"No deserved it. What I said yesterday was wrong. I should have never said some of the thing I did and I hurt you and that hurt me."

"Really."

"Gin I don't know what has come over me. You've been around me only a day or two and yet I'm completely at your mercy."

"Really now" she teased

"You wouldn't take advantage of that. What I'm saying is that, Gin, I love you."

Her head dropped from his gaze and a tear ran down her face. He tilted her head up to look at him. He gently brushed the tear away and leaned in. Before she could stop it he claimed her lips with his own. After they pulled apart he looked into her eyes that had more tears in them.

"I love you, Jack" she whispered

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"But this wedding. It's like you said yesterday I'll never get away. What am I going to do" she sobbed

Jack just held her in his arms.

"I'm promising you this, Gin. I'll do everything in my power to get you out." Gin nodded and stood there in his embrace.

Part 23 

Sneaks suddenly ran into the trees.

"Gin"

Gin pulled away from Jack and turned to her.

"What's wrong"

"They're coming." Gin turned back to Jack and kissed him one last time before he motioned for the two of them to get going.

Sneaks began to pull her through the trees a few feet before they got back onto the trail. Gin turned back on last time and looked at Jack. Jack quickly caught up to them one last time and kissed Gin quickly.

"I'll meet you here again tomorrow" he promised as he made his way back through the trees.

Jack watched as the group of Heptson and his two men walked passed. Jack waited a few minutes before exiting the trees as well. It didn't go unnoticed for Creeper turned at the noise and noticed him leaving the trees. With an evil grin Creeper continued down the walk with his boss waiting till they caught up with Gin.

Within a few minutes the trio had reached the two girls.

"Gin, dear. What a surprise" Heptson called from behind them

The two girls stopped.

"Not likely" muttered Sneaks as Gin turned to face him.

"Well hello" she answered trying to be pleasant

Just then Creeper came up and began to whisper into Heptson's ear. The man seemed to grow angrier by the second and Gin began to back away from them.

"Hold it right there" he yelled

Gin closed her eyes and waited. When she opened them Heptson had her by the arms hauling her off of the trail and into the trees.

"You've been messing around with newsboys."

Gin didn't answer so he slapped her. Her cheek stung but she stayed silent.

"If you ever see him again I'll kill him." He stated quietly

Gin looked down. He slapped her again.

"Do you hear me" he shouted

"Yes" she said softly

Heptson dropped her arms and she fell to the ground. He walked out of the trees and yelled for his men to follow. Sneaks ran into the trees and found her sitting in the grass holding her left cheek.

"What happened"

"He knew" she cried"He knew."

Sneaks helped her up and they wiped away the tears and walked as quickly as they could to get back home. They reached Gin's room and closed the door. Sneaks looked at her cheek and luckily it was only red and wouldn't bruise.

"I would have fallen had he not have been holding on to me." Gin stated

Sneaks shook her head.

"You were right."

"Being right isn't going to help me. We need to get word to Jack."

"They'll be watching me too wont they"

"Most likely."

"Well then I'm going to buy a paper tomorrow." Gin smiled.

The door suddenly opened and Gin's mother appeared.

"What were you thinking" she yelled

"What are you talking about, Mother"

"You were seeing the newsboy? Have you lost your mind"

"Maybe, Mother."

"Don't get smart with me"

"Well I can tell you one thing. That newsboy wouldn't have done this." Gin shouted pointing to her cheek

"You deserved it. That and more for what you did."

"Mother"

"Learn your place Gin. Us women fall to the wills of men. We are here to be obedient, silent, and make children. Nothing more." Explained her mother

Gin was still in shock as her mother left the room.

Part 24 

The next morning came and with it was the last day before the wedding. Sneaks went out that morning for a paper. Gin told her to give the nickel to the first newsie she came to and tell him to tell Jack that the meeting couldn't take place.

When Sneaks returned with the paper Gin couldn't help but flip through to the wedding announcements. Sneaks watched her as Gin tore out the clip and balled it up before throwing it out the window.

"That's what I think of this wedding." Muttered Gin as she plopped down on the windowsill and looked out.

"Jack will think of something." Assured Sneaks

"I hope so cause I'm out of ideas."

It was getting late and Jack sat on the bench inside the lodging house. He sat there starring at the wedding announcement trying to think of what to do.

"Jack let her go." Pleaded Blink as he sat down next to Jack

"Can't do that."

"Why not"

"I love her."

"So glad to hear that." A voice spoke from the door

Everything stopped as Sage walked in. He sat down next to Jack.

"What happened? How come no one told me" Sage questioned

"She ran off and they grabbed her. No one told you cause we were suppose to get her back today but for some reason she sent a message that we weren't going to meet."

"Well we have very few hours to figure this out."

Jack was relieved that a fight wouldn't break out and him and Sage spent most of the night thinking. It was well passed midnight when Jack left the Lodging house. He couldn't just lie there anymore he had to see her. He walked down to the street where he knew her house was. He walked up and down the street not daring to try to locate her house.

Jack got tired and leaned against a light pole as he lit a cigarette. Gin was wide awake and went to the window of her room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jack standing a few feet from her house.

"Jack" she called in a loud whisper

He didn't move so she quickly backed away looking for something to throw. Locating a small tin box, which she kept some of her jewelry in she, emptied it and went back to the window. She sat down and aimed as she tossed it from the window hitting the ground next to him.

Jack picked up the box and looked up. Gin waved her arm out the window and Jack quickly ran into the shadows that led to a clearing right below her window. When he came into the clearing she waved at him and quickly ran back into her room grabbing her robe as she ran.

Gin opened her door and crept down the hall. She quickly went down the stairs and out the back door. She then ran to the side of the house and into Jack's arms.

"What are you doing here" she asked into his shirt

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked

"You have to go."

Gin seemed suddenly worried.

"What"

"If he sees you-you have to go" she franticly began pushing away from him

"What's wrong" Jack asked again

"He said he'd kill you."

"I'm not worried about him."

"I am" Gin looked around franticly.

"Come on" she urged as she pulled him into the house.

Jack followed her into the house and up the stairs. Once they reached the top she rushed him into her room and closed the door behind them. When she turned back around Jack was there and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Part 25 

Morning came and Sneaks went to Gin's room to get her ready for the day they both had been dreading. She had a small tray of some toast and coffee to wake her up. Sneaks had taken her time coming up to the door cause she knew what Gin was prepared to do should Jack's plan not work.

Sneaks stopped at the door and sighed. She knew this day was going to be very hard on the both of them. She knocked lightly on the door before she entered. Sneaks slipped into the room and set the tray down on the small table near the bed. She then went to open the curtains.

When she looked onto the bed she nearly screamed in shock. There was Gin was sleeping in the arms of Jack. Sneaks ran to the bedroom door and locked it then she ran to the window and closed the curtains before returning to the bed.

Sneaks shook her head before she bent down and shook Gin's arm until the girl opened her eyes. At first there was a smile across Gin's face till she realized what was happening and she sat straight up bring the blankets with her to cover herself.

"Good morning." Voiced Sneaks sarcastically

"Oh no" Gin mouthed

"You gonna wake him up or should I"

Gin turned to see Jack still sleeping soundly next to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Jack" she whispered shaking his shoulders

He mumbled and rolled over.

"Jack" she whispered again

She looked back to Sneaks who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do" whispered Gin

"Neither do I"

Gin turned back to Jack biting her lower lip. Suddenly she got an idea and grabbed his face landing a kiss on his lips that clearly woke him up.

"Good morning to you too" he said dreamily

"Jack think about what you just said." Sneaks stated

Jack looked at her in shock and tried to get up only succeeding in falling off the bed. Which brought laughter to Gin and Sneaks both.

"Not funny. One of you mind giving me my clothes" was Jack's reply as he tried to wrap the sheet around his waist.

Sneaks picked up his pants which had landed over Gin's mirror and hand them to Gin. Gin leaned over the bed gave them to Jack. She covered him from Sneaks as he quickly put his pants on. Once his pants were secure he went for his shirt. Buttoning it as he went he went back to the bed and kissed Gin one last time before Sneaks guided him through the house.

Gin was worried they would get caught so she swiftly threw on some clothes and went to the window to wait. Seeing Jack began to take off down the street she smiled. He turned back to look at her and she blew a kiss his way as he smiled and continued down his way back to the Lodging House. He had a wedding to crash.

When Sneaks went back to the bedroom she was surprised to see Gin almost laughing she was so happy.

"You're insane you know that" Sneaks said sternly

Gin just laughed.

"You're both lucky I was the first to come in here."

Gin laughed all the harder. Sneaks looked at her and couldn't help but start to laugh as well.

"Are you hungry" Sneaks asked

"Starving" Gin went over to the tray and picked up a piece of toast.

"Gin did you really have to do that" asked Sneaks as Gin took a bite

"Do what"

"You know"

"Oh Sneaks you don't understand. We couldn't sleep." Giggled Gin

"Looked to me like you were sleeping pretty good" laughed Sneaks

"I've never slept so good." Replied Gin through her laughter

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the laughter stopped. Gin's mother poked her head in the door and looked in.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood Gin." Gin smiled at her mother.

"I knew this wedding stuff would get to you eventually."

"You could say that, Mother"

"We're leaving in two hours for the church. Your dress is already there."

"Thank you, Mother" she said as the woman retreated from the door

Part 26 

The smile had never left Gin's face. Only Sneaks knew what had really put that there and between the two they were happy of it. Sneaks herself had run off to help with the planning of Gin's 'jail break'.

Gin sat in her small dressing room inside the church alone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and did a mental check list for no apparent reason. She had her dress on, her hair done, and her make up complete. All that was left was walking down the aisle, which she refused to do.

Gin waited patiently, but Jack should have been here by now. All the worries of being caught plagued her. What if he was caught? What if they killed him? The only comfort was knowing that if they killed him they killed her as well.

There was a knock at the door, which jolted her from her thoughts. Her heart skipped in fear when she noticed the voiced that followed was without a doubt Heptson.

"Darling, five minutes" he called

"Okay" she called back with some relief Gin sighed.

Time was running short and Jack still wasn't here. Gin looked at another chair in the room, which held her purse. She got up and walked to the chair kneeling in front of it and opening the purse. She reached into it and pulled out the small gun.

Gin walked back to her seat and sat in front of the mirror once again. Gin opened the gun and checked for the bullet to be in place. Satisfied she closed it and held the gun to her temple watching her reflection in the mirror as she closed her eyes.

"It'd be a shame to do that to such a beautiful vision" came a voice from behind her

Gin's eyes shot open and she placed the gun on the vanity before her before spinning in her chair.

"Way to wait for the last minute, Jack" she replied

She watched as he finished sliding through the window and into her room.

"You don't think I'd let you marry him do you" he questioned

"I wasn't going to let myself marry him."

Jack walked up to her placing his hand over the gun.

"Did you think I'd let you do that"

"I was starting to wonder."

"Well Sneaks is creating a distraction and Sage is prepared to divert the gang in the wrong direction when we run for it."

"Sage knows"

"It's kinda hard for him not to"

Gin nodded.

Jack looked around the room quickly.

"Help me prop that chair against the door knob" he ordered

Together they moved almost all of the furniture to the door where it would block almost anyone. However both knew it would only buy them time. Jack went out the window first and then helped her up and out.

"Alright now I need you to shoot that gun in there so they think you actually did it."

Gin nodded as she cocked it and pulled the trigger. Jack quickly closed the window and the two were off through the streets of New York.

Gin was laughing by the time the two plowed their way into the back entrance of Irving Hall. Jack was laughing right with her as he pushed her against one of the walls and kissed her.

"I never got to tell you. You look beautiful." He whispered

"Thank you" she whispered back as he kissed her again

"Jack what did you do" asked Medda from the top of the stairs

The two pulled apart and Gin sub consciously straightened her dress.

"You couldn't tell me you were getting married before you did it" Medda asked as she walked down the stairs

"I didn't get married"

"Then why is she dressed-wait she's that-you stole the girl from her wedding"

Gin nodded with a smile.

"Well at least she's happy about it" voiced Medda with a laugh

"We kinda need a place to hide out till things cool down out there." Jack stated

"Take her to the spare dressing room. Though you two have to behave." Medda said with a wink

"Her brother should be coming anytime now."

"I'll send him back when he gets here." Medda promised as she ushered the two towards the back of the Hall.

Part 27 

They hid out at Irving Hall for the rest of that day. Gin and Jack kept a low profile for a month to follow. By then Heptson gave up and left her be, and Sage happened to find out about the slight tumble the night before the wedding and insisted that Jack marry her. Jack happily did so and Gin couldn't have been happier herself.

Together they vowed to love each other and face whatever was to come together. The threat of Heptson still worried Gin so that night they made the decision to leave New York.

Jack called in a favor and the two set off for his dream in Santa Fe. There they bought a small ranch, which prospered and grew. Jack and Gin did make one last tip back to New York when hearing of the wedding of Sneaks and Jake despite what Graft would have wanted. When they returned Sage decide to join them on their small ranch and help.

They never had a great deal of money but they had a great deal of love. Their relationship lasted throughout their lives and showed clearly to their children. Jack and Gin found the secret that was ignored by many people of the time. That was that money can't buy happiness or love, but instead it is only a perk to the love that you find.

The battle between Love and Money rages on sparing only those who find this secret, which has been passed on by this story of two who clearly show that love can defeat anything-even money.

THE END


End file.
